Finally Whole
by Mannequin Republic
Summary: A, If-Jake-Didn't-See-Nessie-On-The-Day-She-Was-Born-And-Imprinted-When-She-Was-Older sorta story. DISCONTINUED. Warnings for OOC-ness, crap story annnnnnnnnnd crap story. -smileyface-
1. Waking Up

Finally Whole. A Renesmee/Jacob Story

I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Renesmee POV

I woke up into the bright sunshine shinning from my window. I sat up and leant against my bed's backboard and thought about the thing that I paused to thing about every morning.

_Why don't I feel complete?_ I wonder about this every morning. Yeah, shopping with Aunt Alice felt right and play wrestling with Uncle Emmett felt right, but I just know something was missing.

It all started on the day I was born. When I was born dad sent me away from mum with Aunt Rosalie carrying me. I saw the dark, tall man that told my dad to _"Throw me out a window"_ run straight out the door. From that exact moment, I knew something should've happened.

10years have passed since I was born and when I turned 4 and look 10 or 11ish. Another vampire came to visit Forks and ran into us, her name was Huilen. She also brought her sisters son with her who was also half-human, half-vampire like me. His name was Nahuel.

Nahuel and Huilen told us that when I turned 7 years old, I would stop ageing forever. They also told us the real reason to why they came. They came to get away from Nahuel's half-sister who was also a half-breed. They wanted to get away because she couldn't stand that Nahuel was gay.

Yes, I said gay. You can run around giggling like a little school girl because I said gay. When I mean gay, I don't mean the gay when you say, "That's so gay" as in the meaning that's so stupid or silly or fucking retarded, I don't mean that gay. I also don't mean the gay as in the ice-cream 'Golden Gaytime'; no I don't mean that Nahuel was ice-cream. I also don't mean the gay as in happy, like when your little sister or brother is in grade 5 and says, "You are gay" and then you get all mad and say." WHAT?! You called me gay?" and then say, "Yeah, gay as in happy." and they laugh or smirk and run off. No, I wasn't talking about that gay either. I was talking about the gay where men like/love other men. EW! That's just sick to picture!

"Rennie,**(A-N: Jacob was never there to call her Nessie) **get up, time to get ready for school!" Aunt Rosie called. _School__**,**_ school is a shit-hole where losers go to learn stuff. Therefore, I am not a loser because I don't learn stuff there! My dad would've totally killed me if he heard that! When I mean kill me, I mean as if he would take my Ipod away from me for a week, but nowadays he can't read my mind anymore. I remember the first time it happened.

FLASHBACK

I was dancing around the kitchen and then my phone smashed. I thought the word 'crap' and suddenly dad rushes downstairs and mum was right behind him. "Listen miss, you are on detention for thinking a swear word. I month detention which means, I'm taking your Ipod!" dad said.

"Come on Edward, 1 month is too long for thinking the word fuck. What about 1 week." Mum said.

"Bella, she didn't say the f-word, she said crap!" dad said.

"Crap? Crap!? Are you serious you got angry because she thought crap?" Mum laughed.

"Darling don't influ-"

"Edward, crap is not a swear word! Even Charlie uses it! Wait, I can't block Renesmee anymore because it seems like she's blocking herself" Mum said.

"I can't read Ren's thoughts as well! We must research with Carlisle!" dad said. They both forgot about my supposed punishment.

END FLASHBACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aunt Alice finally got me read to go to the (get read for it, I made a new name for the shit-hole school) SUPER SHIT-HOLE aka just the shit-hole. The only good things about Forks High was their sports equipment. I obviously can't play my best in sports because I'd totally smash everybody but still.

I got into my new shiny Lotus Evora and drove to school. At school my name is Renesmee Masen. Masen because I can't use the name Cullen because everyone in the Cullen family are suppose to be in their 30s.

"Ren!" My friend Ashlyn called.

"Hey Ash. How was your summer?" I asked.

"Okay. I GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND!!!" She squealed.

"Really who?" I asked not that interested.

"Chad McKenzie"She answered. Chad McKenzie was the most popular/hottest guy in the whole school. I, being the most hottest girl in the school was suppose to go out with him, but I refused. Guys like him are the losers who I mentioned before that go to the super shit-hole, but I didn't tell Ashlyn that!

"Really? That's great" I silently gagged. Chad had vile breath! One day he came up to me and whispered something, I nearly vomited! It was that bad!

"Thanks Ren! You should totally go out with someone! Come on, you are the prettiest girl in the whole school, you ought to get a guy!"She said.

"Nah, Ash. I just don't uh, when people REALLY know me, I bet they wouldn't wanna." I smirked.

"Come on, you can't be that bad." She requested.

"Seriously Ash, no guys for me!" I said.

"Fine." She said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, school was over. I decided to go to the library after school. I got into my Lotus and drove down the road. I turned on the radio and Rock'N'Roll by Eric Hutchinson came on.

_If he wants to rock he rocks  
If he wants to roll he rolls  
He can roll with the punches  
Long as he feels like he's in control  
If he wants to stay he stays  
If he wants to go he goes  
He doesn't care how he gets there  
Long as he gets somewhere he knows oh no  
ah na na na na na na na na na na na  
ah na na na na na na na na na na na_

I finally got out of the car and went into the library. Our English teacher told us to read Romeo and Juliet but I have read that book 1 million times and have photographic memory. When I was going to the library, I ran inside and bumped into a lampost, but when I looked up it was actually a very tall, dark man.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black."He said.


	2. Meeting Eachother

This is Jacob's POV. It starts when he introduces himself.

I was just standing at the library waiting for Leah. It's been 10 years since both our hearts have been broken so we hang out all of the time.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID to see who was messaging me. It was Leah.

_Hey Jake._

_It's me Leah, I'm sorry but I can't meet you at the library 2day. _

_Charlie is sick :(_

_Anways ttyl_

_Frm Lee_

_P.S: Don't start making fun of me coz I use LEET speak.._

Leet speak? What the hell is that? Suddenly some girl crashes into me. I looked down and saw myself gazing at her. I felt myself drifting away, I also felt like invisible cables were pulling me to her, but I couldn't be quite sure. "Hello, my name is Jacob Black." I said introducing myself.

"Renesmee Cu-Masen" She said. _Renesmee? _Where have I heard that name before?

"So Renesmee, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm in grade 12 and our English teacher wants us to read Romeo and Juliet but I've already read that book a thousand times so I'm just picking up randoms." She answered totally at ease.

"Oh. So you are 17 years old?" I asked. I saw her smirk.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well that's great because I am too!" I smiled.

"Really?!" She looked shocked. Well sort of, I'm really 27 but technically since I'm still a werewolf, yeah!

"Yes, I am. I don't go to school, I dropped out when I was 15 and when I did go to school I went to the Quileute School." I said.

"Oh cool. So what are your interests?" She asked.

"Well, I am a pretty good mechanic; I built a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit all by myself." I said. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! You must show me! I am studying psychiatry because my parents want me to but I am also a mechanic as well! I have a big interest in cars as other girls don't" She said. Wow this Renesmee is amazing. She looks so beautiful with bronze coloured curls, chocolate brown eyes, too full lips that were coloured a dark red. She was amazing.

She followed me out the door as I got to my car. Even though I love my rabbit, I got to admit, I was getting a little old. Still Renesmee loved it. "Oh my god Jacob, it looks amazing! I've never met anyone with the same interest in mechanics as me! Sure there were guys that liked cars, but no one has ever built a car! I say, I'm impressed and it is pretty hard to impress Renesmee Cul-Masen!" She said. I smiled, I'd never thought I'd be this happy with another girl except for Leah but I guess Leah has only been a friend to me and Renesmee is beginning to cloud my mind.

"So Renesmee, do you have any nick-names?" I asked curiously.

"Nearly everyone calls me Ren or Rennie." She answered. Ren, Rennie? Nope that doesn't fit a girl like her. I know I'll call her Nessie! "Hey Renesmee, I got a new nick-name for ya! What about Nessie or Ness? See, _Ruh-__**Nez**__-May._" I said stressing the Nez part of her name. She flashed a gorgeous smile at me."I love Nessie. It sounds better than Ren or Rennie!" She said. I felt my phone vibrate again.

"Hold on a sec." I said. I checked the caller ID again and it was Leah.

_Jake. _

_It's me Leah. _

_Guess what? Charlie was FAKING it! How totally retarded is that?! _

_I'm sorry I didn't get to come! It wuz Charlie's fault! He only faked it coz he wanted Chicken Noodle Soup. _

_I'm annoyed. I'll be going wolf for awhile so if you would like to join me, you can._

_See ya Jake. Oh yeah, I'm still sorry! It wuz Charlie's fault!_

_Frm lee-ya_

_P.S: Never talk to me about Chicken Noodle soup! EVER again. ;) _

I chuckled. Nessie had a confused expression on. "Don't worry; it was just my friend Leah. Hey Ness, can I have your Email and Phone Number so we can keep in contact." I asked.

"Sure." She answered me. She wrote down on a piece of paper her email and her number, I loved her email, it really felt like it was addressed to me, even though I just met her today.

"I'll give you mine." I said. I wrote mine down on a piece of paper and gave it to her. She smiled.

"Cya Jake. Talk to you later!" She said.

"Bye Ness." I also said. I saw her drive off into the distance and I was already missing her. What was wrong with me? I stripped down and phased.

_Jake is that you? __**–Leah**_

_Yeah it's me, hey Lee __**– Me**_

_What were you doing when I was making Chicken Noodle soup? I guessed you got my sms? – Leah_

_I met a girl __**– Me**__. _My thoughts went back to Nessie looking and smiling at me. I seriously couldn't keep her out of my head.

_Oh __**– Leah**__. _Her thoughts drifted off.

_She said her name was Renesmee and guess what? We BOTH LIKE MECHANICS!! WOOH! Wow I don't think I've felt this energetic before! __**– Me**_

_Was she pretty? __**– Leah**_

_Well, she was pretty dang beautiful, I can't get her out of my head now! It's weird but I also feel sad for not being near Nessie at the moment. __**– Me**_

_I thought her name was Renesmee __**– Leah**_

_Yeah, her nick-name is Ren but I made a new one. Nessie or Ness. __**– Me**_

_Oh. Hey Jake I got to go. I'll see you later. __**– Leah**_

_Bye – __**Me.**_But she was already gone when I thought that. Something was not right, she wasn't the usual cheerful person she was when she was around me. It felt like the Leah she used to be when she was getting over Sam. Now that Leah was gone, I was in complete darkness.


	3. Chatting with Alice

**A-N: Well in the last chappie, Leah was becoming more distant to Jacob at the end, right? Well that is because Leah realized Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Jacob doesn't know he imprinted on her, he just thinks he has a big bond with her. Leah has gotten over Sam but is falling for Jacob, but has managed to keep her thoughts in place with only a few slips. Jacob doesn't realize that Leah loves him and they only keep a best friend sort of relationship. Also, Jacob doesn't keep in touch with Bella anymore and he doesn't know if she survived the change (turning into a vampie) or not. Oh wait, another thing, the reason Jacob didn't remember the name Renesmee or that when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, is because it had been 10years since the last time he saw Bella and he tried to forgot everything about her.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

Renesmee POV

Oh my god, he is so hot, in both ways! When I bumped into him the heat radiating off him was weird! Normally humans have a temperature less than mine, oh well; he must have a fever or something. I decided to go back home and just grab a book from there because there's practically a whole library in our house.

I got onto the freeway **(A-N: I'm not sure if they have freeways in America, but they sure do have em' here in Australia!) **and drove back to my house. Suddenly the garage door opened and out came furious looking maddy daddy. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, WHERE WERE YOU?!" he yelled. _Meeting cute, hot boys, _I thought.

"Uh, no where daddy, I just went to library and then realized that we probably have a better selection in our house." I lied.

"RENESMEE! IT IS 5:50! IT COULDN'T HAVE TAKEN 2 HOURS AND 50 MINUTES TO GO TO THE LIBRARY AND THEN REALISE THAT WE HAVE A BETTER SELECTION AT HOME!"He yelled again. I decided to tell the truth even though sometimes the truth hurts.

"Well, I did meet someone on the way…"

"Ungh, not boys! Don't talk to me about boys! You can go talk to Alice about boys." He amazingly let me walk pass him.

"Boys?! Did someone say they needed to talk to me about boys?! I'm here! Let's talk!" Aunt Alice say jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yes Rennie, you can go talk to Alice now! I have a headache." Dad said.

"You have a headache? You can't even read my mind, how can you have a headache?!" I asked.

"Well, that is the reason why I have a headache, I can't read your mind and normally I can so I get this headache every time I talk to you." He said.

"Come on Rennie, time to talk about boys! Does he have blonde hair or brown hair or red hair like you? Is he your age or is he younger than you. Ooh! Does he have stubble because if he has stubble I'm totally not gonna like him! Does he play any sports? Is he a musician? Does he go to your school? If he does go to your school, what grade is he in? Is he nice? Does he wear nice clothes? Is he-"

"AUNT ALICE! SHOOSH! I can answer only a few questions, you asked me too many!"I said annoyed.

"Fine, but answer the clothes question!" She demanded.

"Well, when I saw him, he was wearing a black tee with camouflage sweats and NIKE airs." I answered immediately thinking of him and his earthy, woodsy scent.

"A BLACK TEE AND SWEATS?! THAT'S HOMELESS PEOPLES CLOTHES!" She yelled.

"Aunt Ali, homeless people don't wear NIKE airs and come on a T-Shirt and sweats are in fashion and you out of all people should know!" I said.

"Sure sweats and a T-Shirt are in fashion at school but baby; I do PRADA not stupid school stuff!" She huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway darling, what does this mystery man look like? Oh and did you find out his name because it's pretty hard to keep in contact with people if you don't know their name." She said.

"Of course I know his name, it's Jacob." I said, she stiffened slightly but then relaxed.

"Jacob, ayye? So how old is he?" She asked.

"He's 17 like me but he left school when he was 15." I answered.

"Do you have his number or email address to keep in touch with him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got both. He's really nice and I sort of feel empty without him here right now." I said, she looked both suspicious and confused at the same time.

"Aww, Ren has finally found 'the one'" She said grinning as she patted my head.

"Thanks Aunt Alice, thanks for being so… supportive." I snorted. "I wanna sms him now, so can you please go away." I said taking out my iPhone.

"Sure baby, anything for you to get this amazing Jacob character!" She winked. I just shook my head. I went to his profile on my phone and started typing.

_Hey Jacob, I was wondering if you would like to do anything tomorrow after I finished school. _

_Sms me bck when u get this._

_-Ness_

I pressed the button send and waited. 5 minutes passed and I felt my phone vibrate. It was a sms from Jacob.

_Hey Nessie,_

_Sure, 3pm ok and I'll meet u at Victoria Point _**(A-N: That's a place in Brisbane)**_at 3:30pm. I know this sounds corny but I actually do miss you atm! _

_I also know I only met u 2day but I still miss u!_

_-Jacob_

After I read that, my heart was beating so fast, I thought that I was going to have a heart attack. I quickly replied back.

_Jacob, even though that sounds corny, I feel the same way._

_Sure, I'll meet u there at 3:30_

_-Ness_

I sent that message and fell asleep in a dream of wonderful Jacob Black.


	4. A Day with Leah

**Enjoy!**

Leah POV

BUZZ! BUZZ! Time to wake up; already? I looked at the digital clock in front of me. 6:45am flashed at my face. I sighed. I decided to look nice for Jacob. I always visit Jacob at 7am every morning and normally we go out somewhere. I got some mascara and eyeliner and put it on my eyes. I decided to do the smoky-eye look; today might be the day he kisses me. I always try to be optimistic every morning by trying to convince myself that this day will be the day that he will kiss me. I'm over Sam like how I'm over shit. He is old news, Jacob is the new Black! I laughed. I'm still making jokes even though I know for sure that he imprinted on that Renesmee girl. I sighed again.

I grabbed a muesli bar and ran out the door. Seth was not home, he probably was at his imprint/girlfriend Lizzie's house. It was weird how she came to know Seth, 10years ago when _Bella _was pregnant with death baby. Jacob went out desperate to find an imprint. He crossed paths with a girl named Lizzie. She was nice and funny but Jacob didn't think she was the one. So he left the place he was at to go back to the bloodsucker's home. Although at that time he didn't know that Lizzie was following him home. She got lost with him and ended up in the woods. She was lost and Seth found her and immediately imprinted.

Everyone has imprinted now except for me. I sighed for about the 100th time now. Sam imprinted on Emily. Jared on Kim. Quil on Claire. Paul on Rachel. Seth on Lizzie. Brady on some random girl from the Makah Res. Collin on that random girl from the Makah Rev's sister and now Jacob on Renesmee. Life is just great!

I got to Jacob's house and knocked on the door. Billy opened it. "Leah! How are you?" Billy asked the same question he asks every morning. "I'm fine," I answer. I'm actually not fine at all, I'm horrendous! Horrendous that Jacob has imprinted. I felt tears prickle my eyes. When did I get so emotional? He led me through his house. "Jacob is sleeping at the moment. You are welcome to wake him up. He has had enough sleep already." Billy said, shaking his head.

I walked through the small house and ended up at the front door of Jacob's room. Carved in the door was the name Jacob. Jacob wanted to have his name carved in his door. He said that it would 'retrieve his manly hood'. I however, think it is stupid and immature, who would want your name carved in your door? Especially a 26-year-old man!

I opened the door and walked into his room. I saw him lying on his small sized bed. He was too big, even lying diagonally he overpowered the bed. His face was child like; he looked like the human teenage I met long ago. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I quickly went to the side of his tiny bed and bent down to whisper in his beautiful russet colour ear. "Jacob, Jacob. Wake up now." I crooned. He twitched a little. "Jacob, wake up now." I said a bit louder. He still didn't move. "Jacob! Wake up." I said a little more forcefully. He jumped out of bed.

"AHH! Oh Leah it's you! God, you gave me such a fright!" He yelled.

"Yeah of course it's me! Who else would it be?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a robber," he said.

"Why would a robber come here?" I asked.

"Because it's a house and robbers come to houses!" he annoyed. I felt awkward. "Uh Leah, why are you here," he checked his clock "at 7:35am?"

"Loser, I come here every morning!" I started to get impatient.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." He smiled sheepishly. He looked down to what he was wearing. "I'll get changed while you talk to Billy or something." He said as he walked out of the room.

I got out of his room and sat on the sofa in the living room. Billy strolled in. "Leah, would you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked me.

"I'll take something Billy, thanks." I said. I went to the pantry and opened it. I took out some bread and some 'vegemite' my mum, Sue, bought from Australia when she went. I didn't know what it tasted like so I decided to try it. I got out a knife and a plate and put 2 pieces of bread on the plate. I opened the jar and a pungent smell erupted from the bottle. I was like 'what the heck' and spread so much on the tiny piece of bread. I brought the bread to my mouth and took one bite of it. Bitterness infected my mouth and at that second, I coughed that piece of bread up and it landed on an incoming Jake. "EWW! What's this?!" He yelled. He then saw the piece of bread and vegemite in my hand and shook his head. "You are only supposed to put a thin layer of v'mite on bread. It's ok I had the same reaction when I ate it for the first time." He cracked a smile.

We set off from the house and went to his old Rabbit. "Jake, you really need to get a new car. Yeah, yeah, I know you built this but come on, it is like 30years old!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! Nessie liked it! Oh shit! I said I was meeting Nessie today at 3:30pm at VP. I have to buy clothes! Sorry Leah but I can't go with you today." He said.

"Oh. Can I come with you shopping?" I asked hopeful.

"Leah, you're a girl, I don't think you would like to go shopping with me, a guy." He said frowning. When will he get it? When will he get that I am madly in love with him. "Fine go shop. I have plenty of other things to do."I said.

"Great! See you later!" He waved and got in his car and drove off.

**7 hours later.**

My life is hell without Jacob. What did I do all day? Uh, watch TV, watch TV and cry. Damn, Jacob Black is going to see Miss I'm-So-Smart-And-Totally- Awesome Renesmee Masen at Victoria Point at 3:30pm. 3:30pm? Oh my gosh! I have the most awesome plan in the world. I will meet 'Nessie' there before Jake and tell her that Jacob thinks she's the world's most annoying bitch!

I ran outside and quickly phased hoping Jacob wasn't fazed. I was lucky, no one was fazed. I got to Victoria Point and waited. I checked my watch and it flashed as 3:15pm. Suddenly a girl ran into me. I looked down at her; she had bronze coloured curls, chocolate brown eyes and pale hot skin? Her skin was nearly as hot as mine. At that precise moment I realized I was looking down at Renesmee Masen. "Oops, uh, sorry! I run into all you Quileute people." She laughed. I decided to play dumb so that she would believe me. "Um, are you Renesmee Masen?" I asked politely.

"Yes, do you need something?" She asked.

"Well, I am a friend of Jacob Black. My name is Leah Clearwater and Jacob told me to tell you that he never wants to see you ever again." I said, smirking. "What? Why?" She said; her voice cracking.

"Do you really want to know?" I taunted. She nodded. "He thinks you are an obnoxious bitch and a cold hearted person. Those were his exact words." I said.

"Oh. Well can you please tell him that I'm sorry for whatever I've done? "She said turning away with tears in her eyes. I turned away and grinned hugely, however there was a part of me that thought she was very noble, not to name call him back but to politely say sorry. I pushed that side of me away and sniffed the air to find Jacob.

I saw him leaning against a tree. "Jacob!" I yelled. He looked my way and smiled but that smile was faltered. "Hi Leah, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but Nessie never wants to see you again. She told me and I don't think you want to hear her exact words." I said pretending to be sorry.

"Oh, well bye." He said with tears in his eyes as dashed off into the woods. I smiled evilly to myself. My plan ended successfully!


	5. Meeting? Quil

**Enjoy! Oh and I do not own Twilight! Sadly, Stephenie Meyer owns all! **

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up groggily to the sun piercing from my curtains. Yesterday was the worst day of my life! Not only did Chad try to kiss me and at that moment Ashlyn was there and saw his face decline from his to mine but Jacob back out of our outing and asked his friend Leah to tell me that he thought I was a freaking bitch! Ashlyn started to ignore me and gave me death glares every second.

I grabbed a muesli bar from the kitchen pantry and gave my mum and dad a kiss on their cheek. I waved good-bye to everyone else. I opened the garage door and got into my Evora. Forks High is 2 minutes away from our house if you use the speed me and my family use. If you go a normal speed, it'll take about 10 to 15 minutes. Forks High combined with La Push High a few years ago, they thought it would be better when people from around the globe come and wonder why there are 2 schools in a close radius. I parked my car and got out my backpack.

"Hey Shitnezmay, how are you?" Claire said to me while her posse snickered wildly. Claire is a freshman who is 13-years-old. She is 5'9 and I'm 5'6, I can't believe she is 5'9 and 13-years-old. She has accelerated growth, like me. Claire is also Quileute like Jacob. A few tears escape my eyes. I sigh, she's hated me since the day she met me. Dad said that she envies me because I'm pretty. Another thing is that she's pretty as well so I don't know what she is envying me about. I'm normally very polite to her but today I'm in a bad mood so she gets a bad mood.

"Shut up Claire. Go eat a cow." I yell at her.

"Excuse me?! You don't say things like that to me! Today my boyfriend Quil will bash you up today after school. See I'm dialing his number right now! Hey Quilly! It's me Claire, this girl is being mean to me, can you bash her for me?" she said. I hear a faint reply in the background.

"_Claire, I'm a bit busy and I also don't think I'm able to hurt people at your school without getting into trouble."_ This _Quil _character said.

"But Quilly!" She persisted.

"_Fine Claire. I'll meet her at 3:30pm. Love you always!" _Quil said.

"Love you too, bye!" Claire said and shut off her phone. "See! That's what happens when you mess with me!" She said, scowling at me. I sighed and ran to the English block.

"Good morning Renesmee, you are late. Do you have a note?" Mr. Frankeni asked me. Mr. Frankeni was a very nice teacher, he always had a good mood and made people laugh. "No, sorry." I mumble. He nods. I knew today was going to be a long day.

I checked my watch, 3:05pm flashed in bright letters. Damn, that Quil guy was going to come here in 25 minutes. What did I do wrong? Claire shouts at me every day and I just snap at her on one day and she calls the protector! God, life isn't fair. I was brought out of my daydream as I hear a deep voice. "Claire! Hey honey, how are you?" I turned around and saw this tall guy with the same russet skin colour as Jacob. I sigh, Jacob hates me. I felt wetness trickle down my cheek. I wiped away my tears and sat on a bench.

"Renesmee Masen." I looked up and saw the tall russet boy who was supposedly Quil.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked rather politely.

"Were you the one who hurt Claire?" He asked, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Hurt? God, I didn't hurt Claire, everyday she uses my name as a cuss word everyday and harasses me to now end! I'm a senior and I get abused by a freshman every freaking day! I had such a bad day yesterday because someone rejected me and someone else tried to freaking kiss me! I lost a friend yesterday and now she gives me evil glares every time I walk past her! I got all ready to go out with one of you Quileute boys yesterday but then he sends his friend _Leah _to tell me he thinks I'm a bitch! What the hell did I do wrong?!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Stop telling lies, Renedmo!" he threatened.

"It's Renesmee, freak! Seriously just back away, I'm sick of everyone right now! Especially guys!" I yelled again.

"Renesmee, I came here for a reason and I can't just back away! I have to do what Claire wants me to do." He said.

"What? Are you her guard dog or something? Quil, I don't want to hurt you, well maybe I do but the thing is, you really don't want to piss me off and you have started doing that already." I said, my eyes twitching.

"What? Piss you off, seriously beauty queen, if you're so powerful, take your best shot." He said, flexing his muscles.

"I'm warning you, stay away!" I said again.

"What can an insignificant girl do to a guy like me?" He said standing over me making is huge frame look even bigger.

"That's it!" I snarled and got back down into a crouch.

"What are you doing? Exercising, by doing lunges?" He said tauntingly. I stood up and poised my arm back into attack. "Take your best shot, Renman." He smirked. I punched his face with so much force that he went flying into a tree. "Holy shit! No, crap, no! I'm so sorry!" I said whilst running to him. "Quil, Quil! Are you ok?" I asked while checking for a pulse.

"Renesmee, b-bring me h-h-home." He coughed up blood.

"I have to take you to the hospital!" I said.

"No, bring me to La Push. To a man named Billy Black. He has a son my age named Jacob Black." He said.

"No! I can't go there; Jacob was the guy that called me a bitch yesterday!" I protested.

"Please Renesmee, I h-have to h-have h-his h-help! R-Renesmee g-g-go quickl-" He fainted before he could even finish the sentence. I checked around to see if anyone was around that saw our little brawl. No one was around so I picked him up and ran as fast as I could to La Push. At least Quil would be happy that I went there; I'm not quite sure about Jacob though.

**Hey guys! How are you? Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm not quite sure how big that is. Anyway, Quil is on the verge on death…or is he? He might make a transformation into a bird! Or a rat! Who knows what is going happen... oh yeah, I know what's gonna happen…. Oops. Love you.**


	6. Trying to help Quil

**Renesmee POV**

I ran past the trees with Quil on my back. I decided to just drag him because people would get suspicious that I was a girl and was easily carrying a 6 foot something boy who was very toned on my back. I ran into a dumpster and found a rusted wheelbarrow sitting there. It was calling to me saying. "Renesmee, come, use me to help Quil. Renesmee, come, use me to help Quil." But I was sure that was just my imagination.

I grabbed Quil and stuffed him onto the wheelbarrow and started to wheel him along. People started to stare but I didn't care! I was in fact Renesmee Cullen, superhero! I was a freak of nature, a hybrid! Half-human, half-vampire; but I didn't care! I was awesome! I survived the toughest of things, birth, the Volturi, uh school, the Volturi and many other things.

Suddenly I stopped; I realized that I had no idea where Jacob's house was. Well, snap! When I was getting into the mood, I then realized that I had no idea where I was going.

I saw a bench at a park and decided to sit down. I sighed, knowing there was no way I could find Billy's house. I got out my mobile and was about to call Alice to say 'Pick me up' but I heard a voice talking to me.

"Hello, I want to ask, why do you have Quil in a wheelbarrow?" A girl who had black hair and russet coloured skin asked me.

"Well, before he got knocked out, he asked me to take him to a house owned by Billy Black. I unfortunately don't know where Billy's house is so I decided to just sit here. I'm Renesmee by the way." I said.

"Billy Black? I know where he lives, I'll show you! Any friend of Quil is a friend of mine. I'm Kim." Kim said. _Friend of Quil? _I inwardly snorted. _Suuuure, I'm a friend of Quil's._ "Here pass me that wheelbarrow, we're gonna dump him on the back seat." She said whilst dumping him on the back seat. "So, know we are going to play the Getting to Know Each Other game. I start first. How did Quil get knocked out?" Kim asked.

"Well, do you know Claire?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, Claire goes to my school; I'm in grade 12 by the way. Anyway, Claire is a freshman, she is in grade 8. She is huge! I mean, what is she 5'9 and she is only 13-freaking-years-old!" I stressed my point by throwing my arms in the air. She laughed.

"Yeah, I know, she's has MAJOR growth spurts." She said whilst chuckling.

"Well, she and her posse always tease me for some certain reason. I have no idea why but ever since I've met her she's like a death bomb." I said. She nodded.

"I've know Claire since she was two-years-old. Oh I'm, 28 by the way and she is kinda always demanding everything but I've know her since forever and I guess I got used to it. I also know the reason why she hates you." She said, whilst keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're pretty; look at yourself! Look how wonderful you look. I would kill to look like you. You're as perfect as perfect can be. You're slim, curvy and amazing. Your face has freckles that make your face stand out. Your eyes draw everyone to you. You hair is awesome; seriously I want hair that is curly and does not look like a fuzz ball! Renesmee you are definitely amazingly beautiful." She said.

"Thanks Kim; that was definitely the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" I said.

"Okay, we are here!" She said whilst stopping the car.

"I'll help getting Quil out of the car but then I'm leaving straight away!" I said.

"Why? Don't you want to meet Billy or his son Jacob?" She said her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Yes, I don't want to see Jacob." I said, telling the truth.

"Why? Do you know him?" She asked whilst grabbing Quil's legs. I explained the story to her about bumping into him at the library then about the plans at Victoria Point and when he asked his friend Leah to tell me he hates me.

"I know." She said whilst nodding her head. "He doesn't hate you, it is just that- wait, LEAH told you that he hated you, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, I'm right. Leah is jealous." She said simply.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Leah has had a crush on him since forever. I bet she told him that you hated him. It makes sense. Don't worry, I think you still have a chance with him, she said whilst smiling.

So, Jacob doesn't hate me? I guess it does make sense with him being nice one day and then dumping our plans the next day. I shrug to myself; I guess I'll have to test that out by talking to him.

I knocked the door with one hand and saw the door open.

**The End of Chapter…. Nahh, just kidding, I'll give you some more coz you waited long enough.**

"Hi Kim, how are you? Who is this? I'm Billy what- why are you guys carrying Quil?" Billy said.

**Jacob POV**

I isolated myself in my room allowing nothing to come inside. The rejection from Nessie struck me straight to my heart. I have never felt like this before. It was like I've know her forever and then one day she says she hates me, but I haven't know her forever! It has only been 3 freaking days and I'm already attached to her like a lost puppy. When she said she hated me, well when Leah said that she said she hated me, I felt dead. I've never felt this way about anyone. Even Bella! I grimaced. Bella was still a touchy subject for me even though it has been 10 years. 10years? That was fast. It felt like 10 days ago. I was just LIKE yesterday we were drinking sodas in the garage or riding our motorbikes. I felt a tear slid down my cheek, I would never be able to do that again. I heard my dad open the door and started to talk to someone.

"Hi Kim, how are you? Who is this? I'm Billy, what- why are you guys carrying Quil?" Dad said. Carrying Quil? What the hell? Why would someone carry Quil? Couldn't he just walk? Then I heard an angelic voice.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee Masen, Quil came to my school and got into a brawl and he got hurt. Just before he blacked out, he told me to get him to your house, not a doctor or anyone. When I got to La Push, I had no idea where to go, Kim ran into me and brought me here. I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble, I can leave." Nessie said. Oh my god, Nessie! I ran out of my room and was about to run to the door but I skidded and thought for a moment. She probably hates me but I don't care, I **really **want to see her. I walked around the wall and got to the door, I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes first.

"Hey Jake, you know Kim but this is-"I cut him short by saying.

"Renesmee, I know." I said looking down.

"You know each other?" He said whilst looking back and forth between us. I waved at Kim and just nodded at Ness. I looked behind them and saw Quil in a…. wheelbarrow? I stared in shock. "Wow, how'd you guys get Quil in a wheelbarrow?" I asked.

"Muscles," Nessie answered me and shot me a dangerously attractive smile. I was confused; I thought she hated me not like me? We brought Quil to the guest bedroom and set him down on the bed. He looked bad, his face had blood dried on it and his jaw was hanging out of place. The person who did this to him was strong, REALLY strong! Renesmee came over to me and tilted her head left which indicated she wanted to go outside. Once we got outside she turned to me and said.

"We need to talk."

**Ello guvnors! That was my longest chapter SO FAR… Anyway hope you liked it and R&R!**


	7. Sorting things out

**Jacob POV**

Yeah, of course we need to talk. She broke my heart and now she is acting like it was my fault! How the heck was it my fault? I didn't bail out on the date/outing like she did! I felt anger boil in me. "Yeah, I know. We do need to talk." I said, my voice sounding like steel.

"Okay, I know you might not believe me, but I didn't bail out of the date." She said, looking down. What the hell? She didn't bail out? She's accusing me of freaking bailing out but I freaking didn't! She did! Why the hell is she freaking lying?

"Uh, yeah you did! I should know! Leah came up to me and said that you said you thought I sucked like crap! So stop acting like you are innocent! I don't put up with that crap! We can ONLY be friends if we tell the truth! FRIENDS tell the truth," I said, getting angry but felt my soul stopping me getting fully angry. What the hell? My soul is fighting against me getting angry, that's never happened before!

"I am telling the truth, Jacob! Leah was lying! I didn't bail out! She came up to me and said 'Are you Renesmee Masen' and I was like 'Yeah' and she was like 'Well, I'm Leah Clearwater and Jake told me to tell you that he never wants to see you ever again' then she said some other mean stuff and yeah! I'm for sure, telling the truth." She said. I didn't want to believe her! How could she lie like that and say Leah was the culprit? That is so out of line. But, once again, my inside/heart was telling me that she told truth. I went with my brain not my heart.

"How could you?" I yelled.

"How could I what?" She said confused.

"How could you blame Leah like that?! What did she ever do to you? I seriously don't like lying friends and don't say that my best friend is lying! How could you do that? I-ugh!" I said and walked away.

"Wait! Jacob. I'm telling the truth!" She said. I could hear her footsteps on the wet grass. I pushed myself faster. Into a fast jog, she won't be able to catch up. "Jacob, stop." She grabbed me and pushed me on the ground. What? How the hell did she catch up and push me to the ground? Firstly, I am a full-blooded American male and she is a girl. Secondly, I am a freaking werewolf! I got pushed to the ground by a girl! I am really losing my touch! "What?" I said annoyed, my eyes darting everywhere.

"Jacob, look at me. Do you really think I'm lying?" She asked. Oh o, bad idea. When I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, I felt myself drifting away into them. They held honesty, sincerity and maybe a bit of tension and worry. I felt guilty, she felt agitated because of me! I knew from that one look that she was telling the truth. So… Leah was lying?

"Leah was lying?" I said.

"I'm sorry about that Jacob but I wouldn't lie to you about something like that! Why would I cancel our outing? You were so nice to me when I met you and you weren't like other guys who just stare at my chest! You were so nice and helpful and we like the same things! I know most girls don't like cars but I love cars and you love cars too! You built a car for god's sake! I felt so connected to you, and it wasn't just an 'Oh yeah he's cute,' but it was a deep soul binding thing. Of course, I'd want to be your friend and not your enemy!" She said. Wow! She cares about me so much and I've only known her for 3 days! I have witnessed Leah lying before but that was to Sam. This is me, I'm her best friend, and she's my best friend! How could she not feel sorry about lying to me?

"But, why did she lie to me? I'm her best friend!" I said more to myself than Nessie.

"This is what Kim told me, she apparently likes you more than a friend and she thinks that I w-would b-become m-more than a friend." She blushed whilst looking down. Leah likes me more than a friend? Why the hell would she? I guess we do share a lot in common, like that our heartbreakers and stuff like that. I guess it does make sense if she does like me. If I really think about it, she's tried to kiss me a couple of times but I hardly notice it and if I do notice it, I think she is kissing my cheek. Wow, I seriously can't think of Leah more than a friend. What Nessie said dawned on me, Leah is jealous because Nessie might become MORE than a friend which means a girlfriend. I know it sounds sick but I like it! Even though I've only know her for 3 days, she as a girlfriend doesn't sound too bad.

"I think we better get back to Quil," I said, still thinking about what Nessie said just before.

"Uh Jake, do you really know who beat up Quil?" She asked playing with her hands.

"No, I wasn't there. Who was it?" I asked.

"Uhh, don't worry, there's nothing to worry about." She said and was walking left to my house. Worry? I wasn't even worrying about anything. I went inside first and went into the guest room.

"Hey man," Quil said.

"Quil, you're awake! Seriously dude I'd get the person who injured you back!" I said really meaning it.

"Thanks bro, but I actually don't remember-AHH it was you!" He yelled and pointed a finger at Nessie who just came in the door.

"What was me?" She asked, her eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

"YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!" Quil yelled.

"Quil got knocked up, yikes didn't see that coming! Transsexual much," Kim muttered quietly, I saw Nessie smirk. I bet I did too.

"Bro, Nessie didn't knock you out, it was some gang! Of course it couldn't be Nessie!" I said.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" He yelled knocking over a vase.

"Quil man, just stop it!" I said getting frustrated.

"But I-"he got cut short by Nessie.

"Okay fine! I actually did do it." She said.

"Ness, you don't have to act all brave." I saw her eyes lighten up when I said Ness but went dark when I said brave.

"Jake, I'm not actually acting brave. I'll tell you what happened. Quil came to my school on the objective to beat me up but I beat him up. He was taunting me and I suddenly lost control and punched him straight on his jaw. He told me bring me to your house just before lost consciousness. I dragged him from Forks High to La Push, dumped him on a wheelbarrow, met Kim and came here. Fin." She said and did a curtsy.

"What-how-huh-how-wow-but-how?" Nothing coherent formed in my mouth so I just said gibberish. Kim answered for her.

"Girl power!" She lifted her knuckles up and Nessie chuckled while she fist bumped her.

"You know Renesmee, Jacob?" Quil asked me.

"Yeah, we go long back!" I said exaggerating.

"To about three days ago! Yeah, way long!" She said whilst grinning at me.

"So you're in grade 12?" Quil asked. She nodded. "Wow! You look older. No offence if you take that as offensive." He said. She laughed.

"None taken, I get that a lot, so you're what? 120? 'Cause you don't look a 105!" She winked at him. Kim and I laughed. He scowled. "Don't worry, I really mean it! No more than 105!" She said smiling.

"Girl, you rock! Anyone who annoys Quil rocks! Welcome to La Push girl! You should hang out with us girls; show the guys whose boss!" Kim said.

"I'll consider it but right now I definitely have to go home! It is past 5pm and I bet my dad is gonna put up missing posters if I don't get home any sooner! Kim can I have your mobile?" She said whilst searching through her bag.

"Yeah here." Kim handed a piece of paper to her.

"Thanks this is mine."Ness passed a piece of paper back to her.

"Okay thanks guys, see ya later! Bye Billy." She said. Everyone said good-bye. I quickly ran out of the guest room to meet her at the door.

"Can I drop you home?" I asked.

"Sorry, no. I have to pick up my car at school. But! I'll text you when I get home. Bye Jake." She said. I couldn't help myself; I bent down and kissed her. She froze at first but then her lips responded back, she was kissing me and I, Jacob Black was kissing her! Before I got too involved in the kiss, I moved back. She looked dazed.

"Bye Nessie." I whispered and kissed her rosy lips one last time. She fluttered her eyelids and walked away. I sighed and went inside; I definitely swear to anything that I did not regret kissing her just then! It was amazing! I can't wait to see her again!


	8. Ren's got a boyfriend!

**I do not own Twilight. I own absolutely nothing except for my house and my car and my clothes and a few more other things... Oh and I own Stephenie Meyer's characters PERSONALITIES in this story! I totally own this story other than the characters! But! I do own Ashlyn and Chad McKenzie and the wheelbarrow. Anyway… onwards to the story! Also I wanted to say that in this story, the Werewolves can't smell Vampire on people and the Vampires can't spell Werewolves on people but they can sure smell it on things. Just to let you know.**

**Renesmee POV**

Oh my freaking god! Jacob Black just kissed me! And I also kissed him back! It was totally amazing! I ran to my car at the parking lot at school and got in. The image of Jake kissing me was still going through my head! I still can't believe it! I got back home and locked the garage and went inside.

"Rennie, where were you?" Mum asked.

"I was with friends." I said walking to the stairs.

"Wait up a minute young lady, I'm not finished speaking to you. I called- well Alice called your mobile and it was off and then she called Ashlyn and Ashlyn you weren't with Ashlyn 'cause she gave Alice a lot of shit because she apparently hates you for some unknown reason." She said.

"Why the heck did you call Ashlyn?" I asked. "I told you, she hated me!" I said annoyed. "Why didn't you call anyone else?" I asked.

"Like who? You don't have any other friends, who else am I going to call?" She said. I felt anger boil in me.

"How the hell should you know if I have any fucking friends or not!" I yelled.

"Language, Missy! You should not talk to your mother like that! Apologize right away!" She scolded me.

"I don't care if I fucking swear! You do it all the time when you're in bed! Don't think these walls are sound proof mum, I have ears, you know." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. If my mum was human, she would've been blushing scarlet by now. Also, if my mum was human, she would've had MUCH more children by now. God, you'd think she would've known that High School gives you much more than you bargain for. I went in my room and shut the door; I was about to text Jacob when I heard.

"Rennie please let me in! It's Alice." Alice said. I sighed and got of my bed, I went to open my bedroom door.

"What do you want, Alice?" I said impatiently.

"Ren, you aren't normally like this. What has gotten into you?" She asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm fine so people stop pestering me about it!" I said annoyed.

"But honey, we weren't pestering you about it! Baby, did you finally get your period?" Aunt Alice asked. Period… When I was 6 or 7, Carlisle told me that I if I don't get a period, I won't be able to give birth even though myself, Carlisle and dad already knew if I could... or couldn't. I shook my head, I couldn't- _wouldn't _think about what happened when I was 6-years-old. What my mum has told me, normally just before or during the menstruation you can get PMS and since then, Alice has been annoying me when I get angry by saying, 'Do you have PMS, do you have PMS?' It gets really annoying, even if you already know whether or not you can give birth!

"No Alice, just GO away!" I yelled trying to push her out of the door.

"Oh my god, I know, it's that Jacob boy! The one you like!" She said.

"No it isn't Alice, and I don't like him, he's just a friend." I said. You don't kiss a _friend_ on the mouth.

"You kissed him on the mouth?!" She sort of half-yelled. Oh shit, did I say that out loud?

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah; so let me get this straight, you kissed that Jacob fellow, but you have only known him for 3 days?" She said, her voice going up an octave. I just nodded. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Rennie's got a boyfriend; Rennie's got a boyfriend." She ran and sang all around the house. I heard light footsteps in my room.

"Did, I just hear Alice right? You have a boyfriend?" Aunt Rosalie asked me. I nodded sheepishly. She sent me a breathtakingly beautiful smile. "Congrats honey, what's the lucky guy's name?" She asked.

"Jacob," I answered. Her face went cold. "What's wrong? Why does everyone keep doing that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Uh don't worry honey, it's nothing. It's just that, around 12 years ago, there was a Jacob that we didn't like," she said. I would've sworn she said. "_Well everyone didn't like besides Bella" _After she went out of my room. I frowned. What's with the name Jacob? I actually like that name. I finally had free time to myself and got out my iPhone and texted a sms to Jacob.

_Hey,_

_Whatcha doing? I miss you._

_We should do something tomorrow after I come back from school._

_Meet at VP same time as we tried to do last time, just dnt tell Leah this time. =P_

_SMS me back if ur coming or not._

_Cya Jake_

_-Renesmee_

I only had to wait 3 minutes to see his reply.

_You betcha I'm comin'_

That was all he wrote, but those five words sent my heart soaring.

**Okay, that last line was VERY corny, if I say so myself! ; ;**


	9. Going Out

**The next day, after school!**

**Renesmee POV**

I grabbed my bag and got into my car. Yes! I'm going to see Jacob now! I got off the freeway and got into Victoria Point. Alice and I usually come to Victoria Point to buy clothes because Forks isn't very helpful. Luckily, I didn't get my genes for shopping from my mum! I parked my car and saw a very tall, dark man staring out at the people.

"Jake!" I yelled, as I got out of the car. He turned around and grinned when he saw me.

"Nessie," he said, his rough voice was different from my whole family. Their voices were smooth and velvety, his was thick and sexy. He came up to me and grabbed me into a tight bear hug; I managed to slide my hands around his body. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked me. I shrugged. "What about we go bowling for a bit then go to the beach. I'll have you back around dinner time." He said.

"Okay, but let me call my parents to tell them I'm only going to be home around 6." I said. He nodded. I grabbed my phone and pressed my home number. I only had to wait 3 rings.

"Hello Renesmee," said a voice.

"Oh my god; Nahuel?! Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah Ren, it's me. How are you?" he asked.

"Great, how are you and Huilen?" I asked.

"Fine, what was it you were going to ask?" He asked.

"First, how did you know it was me when you picked up the phone? Second, are you at my house? Third, please tell my parents that I'll only be able to come back around six-o'clock and if they ask why, say that I'm out with my friends. Okay answer your questions." I said.

"Well, the answer to your first question is: Your aunt." I laughed. "Second question: Yes, I am at your house, Huilen and I decided to visit and I will tell them that, I guess you want to go, I'll talk to you later. Bye Renesmee." He said.

"See ya Nahuel and thanks!" I said. I heard the phone cut off on the end.

"You ready?" Jacob asked me. I nodded. "The trip to the bowling alley is around 10 minutes drive, so, you can come with me on my motorbike." He said pointing to a shiny black motorbike. He passed me a helmet and I put it on my head. He sat on the bike and motioned for me to sit on it. Luckily I was wearing jeans not a skirt. I put my legs over the bike and wrapped my arms around his stomach. Around 10 minutes later, we got off and went inside AMF bowling. I heard pins fall and saw 20 bowling alleys in front of us. I felt Jacob grab my hand and I smiled. He led me to the paying area. The concessions lady was ogling Jacob; I felt a tinge of jealousy. "So, how many games do you want," She asked, shoving her boobs in Jacob's face.

"Uh, 2, I guess," Jacob said obviously disgusted and took a step back. She nodded and put that on her little computer.

"Names?" She asked whilst she tried to do her horrible flirting to Jacob again. I answered this time.

"Jacob and Ness," I said and she looked down at me, she realized that her flirting would not work against me. I heard her sigh.

"Shoe sizes?" She asked.

"11 male," Jacob said. Size 11? Whoa! How huge is that?! That must mean the rest of his body is huge and the rest of his body includes his- NO stop it Renesmee! Don't think about Jacob like that.

"8 ladies," I said. She gave us our shoes and we walked away.

"How many times have you been bowling before?" Jacob asked me whilst he was putting his left shoe on.

"Uh, quite a few times, I'm actually pretty good!" I lied, I've never been bowling but if I tell the truth he would think I'm superwoman if I get all of them down every time.

After Bowling

Guess What? You're supposed to say what? Damn it, I'm talking to myself again, aren't I? Well anyway, do you know how many points I scored in 2 games? Guess. I got 600 points and that is the maximum! Guess how many points Jacob got. He got 600 too. What the hell? He must be amazing at bowling to get 600 points! I'm unnatural, non human. He's a gorgeous human, with strength and awesome aim! There's only one word that can fit to Jacob. : Amaziawesexy, get it? Amazing, awesome and sexy! We were on the bike driving to the beach. Jacob got off the bike and carried me off.

"Ness, you are the most _amazingest_ person I have ever met on this wonderful planet! I am so glad, that god gave me you because I am the luckiest person alive." Jacob said, his beautiful black eyes staring at me intently. He bent down a bit and his lips touched mine. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed his hair. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I couldn't be more willing, I stuck my tongue in his mouth and our tongues wrestled with each other. He tasted wonderful, like mint and the forest mixed together. I didn't want to leave his lips but we both had to breathe. His forehead rested on mine and I brought my hands from his hair back down to wrap around his waist.

"I must say, that was amazing." Jake said. I couldn't agree more, so I just nodded. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk down the beach.

"Renesmee?" I heard a voice say so I turned around and locked eyes with Ashlyn.

"Hi Ashlyn," I said.

"Don't you 'Hi Ashlyn' me!" She said yelling at me. Then she saw Jacob. "So, Renesmee, who's this?" She asked, pointing at Jacob.

"I'm her boyfriend, Jacob," Jacob answered.

"Really? Well, I got to say that I do feel sorry for you." She said smirking.

"Why is that?" Jacob asked.

"Coz I bet that Renesmee is gonna dump you in around 2 days," She said. Huh? Why would I dump him?

"Why?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"Because Renesmee has a new boytoy every week, so don't get your hopes up, Jacob," she said. What the hell? A new boytoy every week? I've never had a boyfriend before, what is she saying?

"Really?" He said, his voice sounding strained.

"Yes, It's true," She said.

"No, it isn't, I've never had a boyfriend before!" I said.

"Now that's hard to believe, Renesmee! Jacob, have you kissed her yet?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, can you guess how she became SUCH a good kisser? Practice, I tell you, every week new one, learned to kiss different people with different styles, that's how she became so good." She said. WHAT THE HELL?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING ASHLYN?!" I yelled at her.

"I'm just telling Jacob the truth, so that he can't get hurt like all of the other guys that you've hurt. I have to go, bye guys," She said and walked away.

"Jaco-"I couldn't finish talking before Jacob cut me off.

"Forget it Renesmee, I thought that we had something special, but I guess that it doesn't matter now, does it," He said.

"But Ja-"I tried again.

"No, Renesmee, it's over," He said as he ran off into the forest. I bent down and started to cry, the only one who I ever loved is gone. What did I do wrong?

**; ; ; ;; ; ; ; ; ;;; ; ; ;; ;; cry all the way (sherlock) ho(l)mes.**

**I don't include subliminal messages in my text. I promise! Where'd you get that idea from? u crazy**


	10. She wasn't lying

**I might as well put another Disclaimer up. I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer owns all. So yeah! Well, let's get ready to roll!**

**The Next Day (Lunch Time)**

**Renesmee POV**

I sat at a table furthest from everyone. Since Jacob left me, nothing feels right anymore. It was like we were meant to be together. Ashlyn now sits with the school's worst bitches. When my friend Nicole used to go to this school, we both named them 'The Bitch-o-rama Club'. Nicole was fun, we were like best friends. Ashlyn joined shortly after she left.

"Hey RenezMAY," I heard Justin say. I groaned, Justin has annoyed me every single freaking day to go out with me. Ashlyn always used to say, 'Give him a break, Ren! You know you want him,' or something similar to that. Today, I really wasn't in a good mood, so I yelled at him.

"Justin, GO AWAY!" He looked shocked.

"Renesmee, I have asked nicely every single freaking day if you want to go out with me but every day you always reject! What is wrong with you? You have been at this high school for 4 years now! You have never had a boyfriend and everyone makes fun at you for that! Don't you want a boyfriend or are you to stuck up in your little world thinking every likes you?! Seriously, everyone has had a boyfriend at least ONCE at this school! I think the only people that haven't had a boyfriend are Eunice and YOU!" he yelled whilst pointing at Eunice who was breathing in her asthma puffer, "Renesmee, I don't give a shit! So many people have asked you and you have turned them all down! I bet that you don't know how to kiss someone; you probably think you kiss someone with your feet. Why the hell are you like this?! Girls hate you because you're so pretty. Boys' love you because you're so hot and you just… just… I don't know, you just make everyone so mad!" By the end of this speech, I felt tears running down my cheeks 'til I was full out crying. I saw Justin's eyes narrow in confusion and then I heard.

"Renesmee, come with me," I looked up to see Chad holding out his hand for me to hold. I took it and he brought me outside and walked me to a place that I've never been before.

**Jacob POV**

Gosh, my life sucks. People either dump me or are the worst people in the world. Renesmee just didn't seem like a slut, she seemed nice and funny and nice and- wait, I think I said nice already, oh well. I kept running in my wolf form and didn't realize I was running towards Nessie's school.

Jake – Quil

What? – Me

I, I think you imprinted – Quil

What?! When?! Who?! How?! What?! – Me

Yeah, dude, I think so too – Embry

Yeah, man you have imprinted, I was just like that when I imprinted – Seth

Guys, who do you think I imprinted on – Me

You, don't know? – Embry laughed

Uh, nope… you didn't say – Me

A girl with chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair sound familiar to you? – Quil

You think I imprinted on Nessie?! – I laughed

Uh, yeah! I was just like that when Claire and I fought – Quil

Same, when Lizzie and I fought, I was just like that. Broken and sad – Seth

Me too – Embry

Think about when you first met her, what was it like? – Quil

I remember when I saw her; I felt a connection, like an invisible pull with her, like our souls were binding together as one.

Yep, you imprinted on her – Seth

But why has no one told me this before – Me

When you first phased after meeting her, was anyone with you? – Embry

Um… yeah, Leah – Me

Leah, Leah, Leah, I know, remember how you and Nessie fought because of Leah – Seth

Yeah… – Me

Well, I bet that Leah knew about you imprinting on Nessie and tried to get you to stay away from her, it all makes sense why it was like she was hiding something – Seth

Oh! I really need to see her! – Me

Go get her bro – Embry

I ran towards her school as fast as I can and saw her through a window in the cafeteria sitting by herself.

Aww, why is she sitting by herself? – Quil

Shut up Quil – Me

"Hey RenezMAY," I heard a guy say. I snarled, I didn't want any other guy ogling at her than me!

Defensive much? – Seth

Talking like a girl - Me

"Justin, GO AWAY!" 'Justin' looked shocked.

"Renesmee, I have asked nicely every single freaking day if you want to go out with me but every day you always reject! What is wrong with you? You have been at this high school for 4 years now! You have never had a boyfriend and everyone makes fun at you for that! Don't you want a boyfriend or are you to stuck up in your little world thinking every likes you?! Seriously, everyone has had a boyfriend at least ONCE at this school! I think the only people that haven't had a boyfriend are Eunice and YOU!" he yelled whilst pointing at a girl who was breathing in her asthma puffer, "Renesmee, I don't give a shit! So many people have asked you and you have turned them all down! I bet that you don't know how to kiss someone; you probably think you kiss someone with your feet. Why the hell are you like this?! Girls hate you because you're so pretty. Boys' love you because you're so hot and you just… just… I don't know, you just make everyone so mad!" I saw tears running down Nessie's cheeks.

Woah! Renesmee was telling the truth! – Embry

That was harsh! - Seth

"Renesmee, come with me," said a guy who had a badge that said 'Chad McKenzie' on it. Renesmee took his hand and took her outside to an alleyway.

Why is he taking her to an alleyway? – Quil

Dunno, but I am following! – Me

I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore but then suddenly, I saw Chad smash his lips on Renesmee's.

What the hell!? Maybe Renesmee is a slut! – Qui.

I growled.

Then I heard Nessie scream, "Chad, ahh! Get off of me! No! Chad don't!"

What the hell?! – Me, I couldn't hear Chad talking but it looked like he was threatening her and whilst she tried to get off of him, he held her hands against her side, hurting her. I then smelt the air. He was a vampire.

Guys! Code red, I repeat, code red! The guy is a vampire! – Me

Vampire?! Coming right away! – Seth

I then saw the bloodsucker rip off her shirt. Woah, she had beautiful breasts, they were round and plump and were half covered by her bra. God, I really wanna rip that bra off right now!

Jake, stop fantasizing, it's a leech and we're here right now! Attack on your order boss! – Seth

Yeah, sorry, attack on three! One, two, THREE! – Me

We all ran straight first at the vampire, he looked back and stiffened. "Ohh, the hybrid has some friends. Go Figure," the leech said.

What the hell does he mean 'Hybrid' – Me

Dunno, but- Jake! WATCH OUT! – Quil yelled

I turned back right in time to see the leech jumping on me. I pushed him on his back and growled in his face. He hurt my imprint, now this means war!


	11. Dahc Kenzmic

**Renesmee POV**

Chad was grabbing my arm and taking me to an alleyway? "Uh, Chad, why are you taking me to an alleyway?" I asked. I saw him smile and evil smile.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He said. I gasped; no one knows my real surname.

"B-but, h-how?" I blubbered like an idiot.

"Well, Renesmee, I'm not a human male, you know. I am just like your family! I even drink animal blood." He said. No, he can't be a vampire, he has blue eyes and I can hear is heart.

"No, you can't be like them, y-your eyes, they're brown and your heart." I said.

"Well, you don't know about my power, I have the power to act and pretend and even smell human, I have been sent by the one who shall not be named, he who lives in Volterra, Italy. He found out about you and he sent me to kill you, but for now, let's have some fun!" He said and he smashed his lips to mine. Aro knows about me. My family told me about the Volturi and said that they are like the police of vampires. Well, that's great! I have someone who wants to kills me! Wonderful! I then realized what he meant about having _fun._

"Chad, ahh! Get off of me! No! Chad don't!" I yelled. He growled at me and grabbed my wrist and smashed them against the wall. I tried to fight his strength but he was to strong. I then smelt the air and his potent human scent vanished and his eyes went to a gold colour.

"Shut up! If you don't shut up, I'll kill you right here, right now!" He snarled. He then ripped off my shirt and threw it to the ground. Luckily, I wore a bra today, I was planning not to. I could feel his erection grinding into my core. His hips were trying to gyrate mine with his. Suddenly he stopped and his face went blank for a few seconds. I was going to run but the he said.

"Ohh, the hybrid has some friends. Go Figure," I looked and saw four wolves running full speed at him. No! Those wolves were going to die. Huh? I normally don't care if animals die because I eat them; well _drink _them all the time, but these wolves made me feel like they were actually people. Suddenly, Chad- or whoever he is, jumped on the reddish-brown wolf. The reddish-brown, reminded me of Jacob and his russet coloured skin. I nearly cried remembering Jacob. I saw the wolf growl in his face and Chad backed off. The three other wolves surrounded him and he dashed into the trees. Why did he dash into the trees? They were just wolves, we EAT those things. So, why did he run away with the wolves following? I looked up and saw the reddish-brown one still standing there. He pointed to me with his head and pointed his muzzle to a house. It was like he was saying, "Go home," I smiled and said a grateful thank you and watched him run off into the woods to go and to TRY and hurt Chad. I picked up my scrapped pieces of shirt and ran to my car.

I finally got home. "Baby, why are you home," My mother asked, then she saw my ripped shirt.

"Mum, I nearly got raped today," that got everyone's attention and everyone came downstairs. Dad had looks that looked like he wanted to kill, my mum shared that expression.

"What happened?" Aunt Rose asked. I told them about Chad.

"No, no, no, no! Please no!" I heard my dad moan.

"What?" I asked.

"You said this guy's name was Chad, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, recently the Volturi got a new member named Dahc Kenzmic, I think, this is him. He has the same power as this 'Chad' and ironically enough, Dahc is Chad backwards." He said.

"He told me he was from Volterra as well," I said. He sighed.

"Well, how did you get free?!" Emmett almost screamed, he loved things like this.

"Chad, well Dahc suddenly stiffened and smelt the air, he then said, 'Ohh, the hybrid has some friends. Go Figure,' and then these wolves came," I saw my mother automatically stiffen and asked to be excused, my father followed her. "What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Don't worry, keep going," Alice said. I explained how they chased him away and how the reddish-brown wolf communicated with me. Everyone's faces were blank; it was probably from my rape part of the story.

"It was so sad leaving the wolves, I felt like they were human and had feelings and stuff and when they chased them into the forest and I knew they were going to die, I felt the need to save them," I said. Everyone's faces became even blanker if that was possible. "I'm going to my room, this has ruined my day!" I said. They nodded. My room was past my parent's room and I heard them talking.

"When Rennie was telling that story and said about the wolves, I couldn't handle it!" Mum said.

"Don't worry love, everything is going to be okay," Dad said.

"No Edward, this proves that I still care for him even though it has already been 10 years," Mum said.

"Love, he was a main person in your human life, of course you're still care a little bit for him," Dad said.

"But Edward, he is still phasing which means he is probably still broken from 10 years ago and it's a-all m-my fault," Mum said. I could hear her dry sobbing.

"It's okay, he'll probably keep phasing and imprint one day," My dad's voice sounded ruff and it sounded like he was a tiny bit jealous.

"But what if he doesn't! What is he is just stuck in a shell! I know how that feels like and I don't wish that on anyone, even my worst enemy!" Mum said, "It was horrible, I couldn't live with my life and I did reckless things! If it wasn't for- for- for, him, I wouldn't be alive," She started to sob again. My dad was saying comforting things her. My mind was in a rush. My mother cares for someone else as well as my dad? This person apparently phases into something and imprints..?! This person also saved my mother's life when she was human, apparently physically and mentally… That means only one thing, my dad left her for awhile, or else, she wouldn't feel hurt mentally because he was there! I don't know this because I've read these things in books, I've experienced it! Like when yesterday when Jake left me. I felt tears spring my eyes when I got into my room. Today when those wolves came, that reddish-brown wolf reminded me so much of Jacob, do you know why? It was the wolf's eyes. It's onyx colour was exactly like Jacobs. Tears came flowing down my face now, what's the point of hiding it?


	12. A Clean Break

**Let's get this show on the road! (Not literally you overzealous readers!) I might as well put up a disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be putting this shit on ****FAN****fiction, now would I?**

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up again and realized today was Saturday.I saw my digital clock beside my bed and the time was 10:45am. 10:45am? When do I sleep so much? I grabbed my iPhone and checked my inbox. It read; 12 unread messages. 12? When do I get that many messages over night? 11 of them were from people at school; most of them read:

_Ren,_

_Where r u? U lft skool wit Chad nd neva came bck!_

_Reply ASAP!_

_Frm Jen_

Or ones like these:

_To Renesmee,_

_Finally found the aspect of wagging, eh? _

_Oh and you can have Chad; Nick is mine!_

_If you fucking steal him, I will so pound you to dust, comprehendo? _

_Oh and Renesmee, for the record, I hate you…_

_Ashlyn_

But, one message stood out from the rest and was from someone I didn't expect to ever sms me again.

_Nessie,_

_I'm so sorry for running away the other day,_

_I realized that you would never do that,_

_Ur smart, kind, wonderful oh and beautiful,_

_I realized that you're not the person who breaks people's hearts every week._

_I'm sorry, if you dnt want to see me, but I would like to see you._

_If you want to catch up and just have some fun today,_

_Meet me at First Beach at 12pm… I'll be waiting for you._

_ILY_

_Jacob_

I breathed in and out; I blinked spastically hoping this message was not a fabrication of my mind. Jacob wants to see me, Jacob forgives me. Jacob loves me. I smiled a smile huge that it actually hurt my cheeks. I ran downstairs and was about to go out the door when I heard my mother say. "Where's the fire?" **(Eh, New Moon line…) **

"Sorry mum, my boyfriend forgives me," I said happily but then realization dawned, my mother didn't know about Jacob.

"Your boyfriend?" She asked her face as blank as a mask.

"Uh, yeah," I replied stupidly, not knowing what to say. Her blank face suddenly went angry.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, how many times have I told you to not make a boyfriend?! We can't change him! You also can't possibly tell him our secret! You have to dump him right now and right away!" She yelled at me. I felt moisture prickle my eyes.

"No, no! I can't mum, I love him! He is so wonderful and so caring, I don't think I'll be able to find anyone better than him!" I said, tears flowing down my face.

"Renesmee; listen to me now! I said that you can't date him because we can't waste his life like that! To be trapped in this state, forever! So, dump him right now!" She yelled at my face.

"Hypocritical, much?! Mum, I've heard that you begged dad to change you when you were human, so don't go saying stuff like that! I love him mum; you probably won't understand love because all dad is to you is lust!" I yelled. My mother's eyes darkened. Suddenly, she punched me on my face as hard as she could. It wasn't a little friendly punch; it was a punch that you used for killing. I felt my jaw crack and felt like it was sagging. My mother's eyes bugged and she ran to her room. I grabbed my jaw and pressed it against my face. The pain was excruciating. The sad thing was that Carlisle went with Esme to Isle Esme and won't be back for days. I decided to run to the hospital. I really couldn't do anything else, my jaw hurt so much and not one in my family besides Grandpa Carlisle knew anything about doctors, my father knew a little, but it was only a tiny bit. I ran inside the hospital and went to the reception. "Please, I need someone to look at my jaw! It's fully broken!" I moaned to the lady. Her eyes widened and she nodded and got a nurse to show me to a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Newton, can I please see your jaw," Doctor Newton asked. He had wispy blonde hair and looked like he was in his late 20s. I nodded and he inspected my jaw. "It's a clean break and should be easy to heal although you face will be in a brace for weeks." He said. Since I'm half-vampire, I heal fast so a few weeks should be around a few days. "I would also like to know your name," He said.

"Renesmee Masen," I automatically said. My jaw hurt and I winced a little.

"Well Renesmee, just wait here for awhile, I have to get a brace, I'll be right back!" He said and went outside the room. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet Jacob. I grabbed out my phone and started to call him.

"Hello,"

"Jake, it's me Ness," I said whilst my jaw hurt like hell.

"Hi Nessie, are you coming?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm at the hospital, I need a brace for my face," I said. **(Hey that rhymes!) **

"What?! What's wrong!?" He asked, I could hear him panicking.

"Someone punched me," I answered simply.

"Ness, I'm coming there right away," He said.

"You don't nee-"

"Yeah, I don't need too, but I want too! I can't stand it if you're hurting and you're away from me!" He said. I smile broke across my face and then I moaned from the pain. "Ness, I'm coming right now and there is no stopping me!" He said and hung up. Dr Newton came in then.

"Here Renesmee, I got a brace for you, please hold still," he said. **(I have no idea, how long they put braces on because it has never happened to me! So forgive me if I'm wrong!) **It hurt for awhile and then he stopped applying pressure. "There, you are fine," He said smiling. My face hurt but it was better than before. "You are ready to go, if your face hurts, just take some Tylenol or call me, good-bye Renesmee," He said. I nodded and went outside and saw Jake sitting on a waiting chair with Kim. His eyes lit up when he saw me but darkened when he saw the brace.

"Nessie," He said and came up to me. "Thanks Mike, you did a good job," Jake said to Dr Newton. He knew him?

"No problem Jacob," Dr Newton replied stiffly and went to his next client.

"Nessie, are you ok?" Kim asked me.

"Yes," I said but winced from the pain.

"Don't worry Ness, you don't need to talk," Jake said whilst he hugged me. I looked up at him and saw his onyx eyes staring down at me. He leant down and kissed my forehead. "Come on, I'll bring you back to my place," He said. For the first time in my life, I finally felt complete.


	13. The Truth

**Hello! I'm sorry for those people who thought Bella sucked in the last chapter or thought I was making you hate Bella more. For me actually, I do hate Bella. You're probably wondering why nearly half my favourite's lists are with her in them. I like stories with her AND Jacob or her AND Edward but in the series, she totally pissed me off. In New Moon how she was like a dead piece of nothing and then when she met Jacob she totally used him 'til Edward came back, then she was all like happy happy happy! Then in Eclipse, she was too stubborn to admit that she loved Jacob 'til he kissed her for the second time! I nearly ripped that page off in my book! In my story, Bella was having an out-of-mind experience when the body acts before the mind. You will also get to see why Bella was like that in this chapter. Anyway enough with this, let's get on with the story!**

**Nessie is going home after her day with Jake and Kim.**

**Renesmee POV **

I driving home from Jacob's place and then suddenly fear shot through me as I realized that my mum was going to be home. Mum never was harsh at home let alone violent. I bet I've never seen my mother angry before in my life, she was always calm. I always thought she was vulnerable, like she was a butterfly needing a savior but I guess today showed that I was wrong.

I went into the driveway and parked my car. When I was getting out of the door, my brace knocked the top of the door and sent me moaning in pain. Alice – unfortunately – came out when that happened and her eyes widened and froze.

"Rennie?! What the hell has happened to you?!" She shrieked whilst she ran to me at inhuman speed. My jaw hurt badly so I had to use my power.

_I got hurt so I had to go to the doctor to get a brace._

"Are you alright?!" She asked.

_Obviously not._

"Who hurt you?" She asked.

_You don't wanna know! _

"Are you sure that I don't want to know?" She asked.

_Uh…yeah, can you please help me get inside._

"Sure," She said as she grabbed my hand and helped me go inside the house.

"Rennie, what happened to you?!" Rose yelled. I went up to her and pressed my hand against her cheek.

_Nothing…_

"I only want to help, you don't NEED to tell me if you don't want to," She said innocently trying to get me to feel guilty and to tell her. But, I don't get tricked by her mind games.

_Yeah, I'm fine, I'll see you later._

I went upstairs and ran into dad.

"Renesmee, what happened, who did this to you?" He asked.

_Nothing…Nobody_

"Renesmee, please tell me who did this to you," He pressed on.

_No-one_

"Renesmee, tell me, I will kill the person who did this to you!" He said, growling. I snorted.

_No you won't._

"Yes I will, now tell me," He said.

_Will you kill the person if he or she was in this family?_

"Of course not because the person who didn't isn't in this family," He said.

_What if I say, she is._

"What?" He gasped.

_I'm sorry to say dad but mum punched me in the face this morning._

"You're lying, you're lying! Don't lie!" He raised his voice.

_Sorry dad, but no, I'm not lying._

He gasped again and went into his room. I went into my room and sat on the bed 'til I fell asleep.

**Six Days Later**

I woke up and heard knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said. My face healed one day ago and was back to normal. I instantly regretted saying, 'Come in,' once I realized it was my mother at the door. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice cold and scared.

"Baby, I've apologized many times and you never forgive me, so I decided I should tell you what was going through my brain at the time." She said.

"Okay," I said.

"Well, do you remember the day when you were nearly raped?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, I bet you must've heard me dry sobbing to your father, right?"

"Yeah, you were sobbing about another man," I said and frowned, dad should be the only man for her. She nodded.

"Yes, that's true. Well remember those wolves you were talking about, when said they were like human," She said. I nodded having no idea where she was going with this.

"Well, they are human, sort of anyway," She said.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Okay, here we go, are you ready for a long story, a story about my human life," She said. I nodded. "Well, I moved to Forks when I was 17 years old. I went to school made friends and fell in love with your father. Unfortunately, nomad vampires wanted to kill as they saw me as a tough game to play. One vampire – James – bit me and your dad had to suck the venom out before I could become a vampire. Then on my 18th birthday, Alice made a huge party for me. When I was opening a present, I accidently cut my finger, at the time, my blood was potent to everyone and Jasper nearly attacked me. A few days later, Edward said that he wanted to give me a human life, not a one endangered by vampires and left me," mum said. I was shocked. I didn't think my theory of dad leaving mum was actually true!

"Go on," I said.

"Well, I was basically a shell for 6 months. I ate, slept, did homework and everything but I had no social life and I didn't care. One day, I found these motorbikes and I knew someone who fixed up cars, his name was Jacob," She said. Jacob? No it can't be my Jacob because my Jacob would only be 7 years old when this was happening. He said that he is 17 years old now. "Jacob was fun and exciting; he helped me gain my life back. Until one day he started to avoid me. Two weeks passed and I got so annoyed of him avoiding me that I drove right up to his place and demanded to know what his problem was. Now I know that he actually turned into a werewolf," She said. My breathing stopped. Werewolves? I shouldn't be too surprised if my whole family is vampires, werewolves are possible.

"Whoa," Was all I could manage out.

"Anyway, I did a few stupid things and Alice saw me dying in one of them. Edward got the wrong translation and headed for the Volturi to kill him," She said. My eyes widened. "I had to go save him and he and his family all came back to Forks and he became my boyfriend again," She said. I was about to get off my bed until she said, "That's not all. Jacob was still here and Edward and Jacob were worst enemies. After time, I found out that Jacob loved me. I also then realized that I loved him too, but it was not enough to change anything. He was with me through everything, marriage and even your birth. He was there and he fought for me even while I was pregnant he fought for me." She said. Jacob was amazing; he fought for her even though he knew he lost her. Wow, that is really amazing.

"Wow, that's amazing," I said.

"Yeah, I know that. That's why when you were telling me how you left wolf Jacob to manage to take on that vampire with only four other wolves was so hard. I got sad that you didn't help him kill Dahc and I was so sad wondering if he was okay or not. Your father was trying to get me to calm down but I couldn't. I knew that Jacob was heartbroken because he would've stopped phasing by now if he wasn't. Then the next when you insulted me and Edward, I acted then thought. My mind was so full of the day before and I couldn't take it anymore so I punched you and then I realized what then I did and ran away, I'm so sorry honey, I didn't mean it," She said. I realized that her mind was not thinking straight at that moment and decided to forgive her; after all, she is my mum.

"It's okay mum, I forgive you and I'm sorry about Jacob. Does Jacob have russet coloured fur?" I asked. She nodded. "Then he's the one that saved me and I'm sure he is okay." I said. Mum smiled.

"Anyway baby, I think you better get dressed, I wasted enough of your time. I'll talk to you later," She said. I nodded. After she got out of my room, I realized that I felt calmer than I have been in a few days. I also realized that I had school. I groaned.

**End of chapter 13. Yay! Hoped you liked it!**


	14. Not fully human

**Renesmee POV**

I got out of my car and was at school. I grabbed my backpack and was just about to go to the cafeteria (to sit down in the nice comfy chairs) when I smelt his scent. I turned around and saw Jacob leaning against his car shaking his head. I ran behind him and closed his eyes with my hands and said.

"Guess who?" I felt his cheekbones rise.

"Hey Nessie!" He said as he turned around and gave me a hug.

"Whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"Quil basically begged me to come with him to drop Claire off," he said when I saw Claire talking to Quil. My smile faltered as I saw her, I hated her! "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Jacob whispered in my ear as he saw me glaring at Claire. I shook my head and smiled. "You look really beautiful, y'know," Jacob said. I grinned.

"You look, okay as well," I said, levering my hands up and down to only show that he was wearing board shorts and no t-shirt. He had a well formed chest. I bet he could go in the running with Uncle Emmett with his amazing muscles and body! He smiled, that smile was amazing. I heard my heart stutter for a second and smiled. It was just like how my mother gets caught up with my father's smile. She says it's her favourite crooked smile. It's funny, that she is a vampire with amazingly good eyes and doesn't know that his smile is NOT crooked. Jacob's smile on the other hand is just amazing. I heard someone gag in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here Shitnezmay? Finally trying to get a boyfriend? It's about time you got off your lesbian habits!" She snorted.

"That's nice, Claire, just for your information, I'm not lesbian and I'm not trying to get Jacob as my boyfriend, he IS my boyfriend," I said. I saw her mouth drop.

"What?! Quil! Why didn't you tell me Jacobs dating this closet whore?!" She yelled at him.

"Because, I knew what you were going to say about it. Anyway, Ness is nice, I don't know why you have a problem with her," Quil said. I felt my mouth turn up into a smile. I heard Claire whisper to Quil.

"Quil! You're suppose to be on my side dickhead!" I then saw Quil's eyes narrow a bit.

"Claire, you're never like this! What has gotten into you? If you don't want me then just tell me, don't get other people annoyed if it is just me," Quil whispered back. Wow, he really does love her, he could've hit her for all I care but he just said that he thinks it's his fault or something. I saw Claire's eyes fall to the ground.

"Yeah, sorry Quil, I just don't think we're meant to be together, even though we are basically soul mates. I do feel connected to you; it's just that, my heart is going in a different direction. It's started from the beginning of this year when I met him and he was always interested in Ren and I just got so angry. That-that-"She whispered then burst out into tears. I saw Quil pick Claire up and ran with her into the woods. Quil looked sad that Claire admitted she liked another guy, I also saw Quil trying to indicate to Jacob something.

"Uh h-"Jacob was cut off by the bell. "I'll tell you later; do you want to catch up after school?" Jake asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Great, meet me at First Beach straight after you finish, kay?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied stupidly again. He flashed that amazing smile and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I saw him bending his head down and he kissed me. His fiery lips on mine were pure ecstasy. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip as I opened my mouth. Before Jacob, I though open mouth kisses were vile and disgusting, but now it amazes me. I felt myself pull away when I knew I would probably get to involved and miss class. Jacob looked a bit dazed but still grinned.

"Bye, see you later," He said as he bent down and pecked my lips once more and got into his car. I sighed, what would I do without Jacob?

**After School**

I said bye to my friend, Penny and went in my car. I was so excited because I was going to meet Jacob at the beach. Even just thinking of Jacob gives me the chills. Even when I just touch him, I get this electric current that makes me suddenly dazed and in love. I got out of my car and saw Jacob sitting on the sand. I ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey there beautiful," he said. I blushed. I was hideous compared to the rest of my family.

"I have a reason why I asked you to see me. Come with me, I'll explain on the way," he said and jumped up of the sand and held out a hand for me to hold. I didn't need his hand but anything to touch him, I'll do. We walked down the beach and he started talking.

"Well Ness, I gotta tell you something. You're not the first girl, I loved." He said. I wasn't shocked. Someone like Jacob is bound to get many girlfriends. He studied me for a second. "Why aren't you shocked?" He asked. I smiled.

"Jake, look in the mirror, you are hot! Of course I'm not surprised and I'm glad you chose me even though I look ugly compared to you," I said.

"Ness, you aren't ugly, you are the prettiest girl I have ever met in my life and I have met many people, I'm glad that you let me be your boyfriend because if you don't I won't be able to stand that rejection again," He said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have had small girlfriends not really important and I didn't love them, it was like a petty crush but this girl was different," he paused and then he said, "I told you I was 17, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well… I'm not 17, I'm actually 27," he said. Oh… so I was dating a guy who what 10 years- wait no, 17 years older than me… Pedophile much?!

"What?! Why did you lie to me then?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"Let me tell you the story first, then I'll tell you why," he said. I nodded. "Well, when I was really 16, I loved this girl, her name was Bella," he said. Coincidently like my mother's story. "Well, Bella was heartbroken from her boyfriend who left her and met me and we became best friends. Unfortunately, one day, I changed," he said.

"What do you mean 'changed'?" I asked. My eyes narrowing.

"I'm not fully human, Ness," I gasped. No, no, no, no! He can't be the Jacob in my mother's story! He can't! I can't love someone who loved my mother! I can't love him, he's a werewolf and I'm half-vampire, it can't, it wouldn't work.

"No, no, no, no. I love you too much," I whispered barely inaudible for my ears, but Jacob still heard it. He grabbed me in a hug. I didn't bother to push away; I knew my parents wouldn't let me date Jacob so I needed to spend the most of it.

"I love you too Ness, it's just that I'm a w-"I cut him off.

"Werewolf, I know, I'm sorry Jacob, we can't be together," I pushed him away.

"What? How did you know? Wait, what do you mean that we can't be together?" He asked. I started to back away. Should I tell him what I am or not? I should tell him; after all, he told me what he was.

"It's just that, I'm not fully human as well," I whispered whilst still backing away. He shot it head in my direction so fast that if I was human I would've not seen it.

"What? Ness, don't say you're not human just because I'm not and you still haven't answered my question," he said.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but," I took a big breath and started to run away at full speed and yelled out, "I'M HALF VAMPIRE!" I wonder how he took that sentence.

**End of chapter 14! Intense at the end, sorry for the cliffy! I hate cliffhangers when I read them but totally love them when I write them! =P **


	15. I still love you

**I do not own Twilight or the rest of the series. Stephenie Meyer owns every piece of it. Let's get on with the story!**

_Last Chapter _

_Renesmee POV_

"_Jacob, I'm sorry, but," I took a big breath and started to run away at full speed and yelled out, "I'M HALF VAMPIRE!" I wonder how he took that sentence. _

**Jacob POV**

What? No… no… she can't be. All of my memories of Bella suddenly flooded back. I thought I shut Bella out of my brain for life. Bella all came back to me. Her chocolate brown eyes; like Nessie's. Her beautiful smile; like Nessie's. Her father's curly hair; like Nessie's. How Bella kisses; like Nessie. The human side of Nessie is Bella so that means her father is- NO! I won't think of his name.

Bloodsucker's hair colour is the same as Nessie's. Their glares are the same. Their nose is the same. Their stubbornness is the same. They even look similar. How didn't I notice this before? Oh yeah, that's right, I locked Bella and her crew all away trying to live on with my life. That worked so jolly well! Note: Sarcasm.

What am I going to do? Should I never see her again or… Reason with her? Leave her, she's a bloodsucker, they are evil. Suddenly, my brain actually worked. I imprinted on a hybrid. Oh my god, that's what the leech meant when my pack and I came to save Nessie. She was a hybrid and he knew that. No, I can't leave her, she is my everything. I love her more that I loved Bella. Oh my god, I loved Bella because part of her was Nessie, but that means, I loved Edward? Eww… I'm not gay; at least I don't think I'm gay.

I didn't realize I was running 'til I smelt her potent scent in the air. I didn't realize I was following it until I saw her on the grass crying. At that moment, I didn't care that she was not human. I didn't care that she lived in my enemy's house. I didn't care that she was my former lover's daughter. I just ran up to her and hugged her whilst whispering soothing sounds in her ear. She kept sobbing and I realized more things that she and Bella have in common. Nessie always bites her lip when she's nervous. She blushes a lot. She always looks down when she is embarrassed and many other things.

"Jacob, I-I can't l-love y-you," she croaked, her tear stained face looking straight at mine.

"Babe, you can love anyone you want," I said.

"No Jake, it's just that you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire and they are mortal enemies," she said whilst LOOKING DOWN. See, I'm right about her looking down a lot but I don't know if she is embarrassed.

"Ness, how did you know that I was a werewolf?" I asked.

"My mother told me about you, she said you and her were best friends," she said and then she said barely inaudible for my ears, "before she got turned."

"So your mother really is Bella?" I asked. She nodded and then I did nothing I ever expected to do in my life ever again; I broke down into tears. I felt Nessie freeze but then she started to rub my back and whisper "its okay, It's alright," in my ear.

"Are you alright?" She asked when I stopped crying.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry you had to see that, it's just that, I loved her a lot and her rejection went straight to my heart and I don't know if that'll ever get fixed. She was my first love and all. But remember Ness, I love you more than the world it's self. I don't care about anyone more than you right now, when I met you Ness, I imprinted on you," I said. She gasped.

"Y-you imprinted on me?" She asked; her eyes wide.

"Yeah, you know about it?" I asked whilst my eyebrows narrowed.

"Yeah, mum told me about that too," she smiled sheepishly.

"Stupid Bella," I muttered. She smiled.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"See what?" I said.

"I wanna see you as a wolf. I know that you were the red-brown wolf when you saved me from Dahc." She said.

"Dahc? Who the hell is he?" I asked.

"Don't cha remember the vampire you saved me from the other day?" She said. Oh that leech, she knows who he is?

"His name is Dahc? How do you know?" I asked.

"Dad. He knows everything," she sighed.

"Mind readers… stupid know-it-alls," I sighed.

"You know that we have powers?" She said.

"Yeah, I visited your family everyday once," I said.

"What, but I thought you guys were enemies!?" She yelled.

"Your mum, well I guess YOU made the connection. When your mother was pregnant with you, she was getting big pretty fast. Normally it takes 9 months, it only took 1 month and unfortunate-" I got cut of my Ness.

"I was killing her," she whispered whilst a tear slid down her cheek.

"Uh…yeah, during then, I made sort-of friends with Alice, she was okay. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper was always out of the house, Esme was really nice, she was like the mother I lost so many years ago and I was actually starting to respect Edward a little," I said,

"So you know about everyone's gifts?" She asked. I nodded.

"Do you have one?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She brought her hand to my face. Suddenly, I was struck with an image in my head of Ness and myself kissing. It looked so passionate and heated I couldn't help myself but kiss her. She responded immediately and brought her hand from my face up to my hair. I grabbed her waist and kissed her harder and more passionate. She licked my lower lip and I almost instantly let her in. She explored my mouth and her hands slithered down from my hair to my non covered chest. I moaned from her touch. I pushed her on her back so that I was on top of her. I licked the top of her mouth and she let out a beautiful moan. God, even her moans are wonderful, everything about her is wonderful.

Her hands travelled further south but conveniently missed my middle section. I was glad she missed there because I don't know if I can handle this anymore before I go the whole way. Her hands travelled to my thighs and she started to massage my thighs. Where she got her practise from, I'll never know but this is the most awesome thing I have ever done in my entire life. I breathed and rested my forehead on hers. Her eyes opened and her eyes showed what she was feeling. Love, lust and happiness.

"Ness, how did you show me that image before?" I asked when I was able to talk. She smiled.

"It's my gift. I can show people my thoughts and it can't be annoyed. It can be used as a good defensive weapon, I can think of the sun and show it to people and they would be hurting. Unfortunately, it won't work with vampires because they aren't affected by the sun. I can also make people think about something so much that they think that's actually happening, my gift is kinda cool," she said.

"Kinda cool? It's amazing Ness!" I said whilst I kissed her again.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. I then remembered something.

"Wait! I remember that Bella was human only 10 years ago!? So does that mean you're only 10 years old?" I asked hoping the answer was no even though I knew for sure that it was yes.

"Yeah, I'm only 10," she whispered quietly whilst she looked down.

"10? 10?! I am dating a 10 year old?! I'm 27! I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" I yelled.

"Jake, don't worry, I'm not like a normal 10 year old," she said.

"I age fast. I stopped ageing forever when I was 7, that's why I look like I'm 20 or 21. I look older than my parents. Freaky, right?" She laughed, then she froze. "Uh, Jake, how are we going to tell my parents that you're my boyfriend?" She asked. I had no answer.

**End of chapter 15! Do you know what? Well, my best friend just lost all of my songs on my iPod! I can't get most of them back! It's so sad. Grrr… if only. **


	16. In the woods

**Jacob POV**

"Oh and I have to tell my pack brothers," I said miserably. How are they going to react when I tell them that I imprinted on a half-human, half-vampire hybrid? They are going to hate me for it, well maybe they might not but I know for sure that Sam is going to kill me even though he is human. Sam stopped phasing 8 years ago and has 3 children, Nick, Sadie and Daniel. He is still always in touch with his old pack, Jared, Paul, Colin, Brady and the other guys very well. He always wants to know everything that's happening even with my pack. Seth and Embry want to stop phasing next year whilst Quil has a long way to go. I guess now that I'll live forever with Ness if her _bloodsuckers_ – I shuddered at the name – let me.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked as she noticed me shuddering.

"Well, I'm not very fond to your family, y'know? They don't really like me and I don't know if they'll let me live…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I saw Nessie's eyes change from confusion to understanding to love.

"Don't worry, when they see how attached I am to you and when they see that I won't- no CAN'T live without you. You are now a part of my life and they have to deal with it!" She said whilst she stamped her foot. Her similarities with her mother are endless so I couldn't help it when I burst out in laughter. Her eyebrows narrowed whilst she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I smiled, she is so beautiful when she's pissed.

"What?" She hissed.

"Nothing," I said again whilst I smiled wider.

"Tell me!" She argued.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, because I- uh, because I want to- god, I don't know?" She sighed. I couldn't help it so I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Her tensions slipped away as she involved herself more into the kiss. She grabbed my hair as I grabbed her waist. She wrapped her thin, lengthy legs around my waist as I felt her body. She moaned as I rubbed her stomach and massaged her breasts. I felt her nipples becoming hard underneath my hands, I now moaned at how amazing this was. Her tongue slid across mine and before I made love with her in the forest I stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

We then both heard a wolf howl and we both looked at each other. "I have to go," I said. She looked sad but still nodded.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"I'm sure this won't be long so do something here, I won't be long," I promised whilst I kissed her one last time. I ran off into the woods. I stripped down and instantly phased.

_Shut up Quil!_ – Leah

_Why should I? You're the one who's obsessed with Jacob!_ – Quil

_I'm no obsessed, he's just… amazing_ – Leah

_Before I throw up, I just wanna let you know that Jacob is fazed _– Quil

_Uh… yeah, hi_ – Me

_What? Oh no_ – Leah. We felt the air shift and we knew Leah phased back.

_Why did you howl?_ – Me

_Oh, it was an accident_ – Quil

_Okay, so you didn't need me here?_ – Me

_Nup, sorry_ – Quil

_S'okay, but I'm gonna go back to Ness_ – Me

_You guys did use protection, right?_ – Quil

_Shut up_ – Me

_Sure, sure buddy. I'm out_ – Quil. I felt the air shift again and I phased out too. I decided to look for Ness. I smelt her scent leading off into the forest, what would she be doing in the forest? I kept following it 'til I saw her pounce on a deer and greedily drink its blood. The blood from my face drained away. I knew Ness was half-vampire, I just didn't want to see her drink blood let alone watch the whole thing! I saw her head whip my way and she smiled and patted the grass next to her whilst she held the broken deer in her hands. I shook my head; I can't watch her drink blood, especially straight from an animal. I saw confusion over her face. I pointed to the deer in her hands and she looked guilty. She got the deer and threw it into the trees and ran to me.

"Uh, sorry you had to see that, it was just a perfect time to go hunting, I guess," she looked down feeling awkward.

"That's ok, my pack were just only being stupid, that's all," I said.

"Hey Jacob, how does your pack communicate? Can you understand what each other is saying when you bark or whatever it is you do?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well, when we're fazed, we can all hear each other in the pack mind. So we can all read each other's thoughts and things, it's good to use when we're fighting but one hell of a pain otherwise. So basically like your dad, do you get annoyed that he reads your thoughts all the time?" I asked.

"No, actually my dad can't read my thoughts. This power only manifested a few years ago, though," she said. I sighed, like mother like daughter.

"You're lucky; years ago I hated Edward's power. It bugged the heck out of me! Your power on the other hand is amazing." I said.

"Thanks, I got really pissed off at dad when he could read my mind. He nearly got me in trouble when I thought the word crap but luckily mum is way more just than him," she said whilst shaking her head.

"Did Bella ever get a power?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has a shield," she said, she went on as she saw my confused expression, "a mental shield. She blocks powers that have to do with the mind. There is a vampire who can make you think you are burning and make you writher in pain through your mind and my mum can block that off. It is a very valuable power. She can stretch the shield but people can walk through the shield so it is not physical as well, just mental," she said.

"That's cool, but I still think your power is more awesome," I said, she smiled.

"Thanks, I like my power too but it's not that cool," she said.

"Of course it is, you can show me what you're thinking and you can basically control what someone is thinking, that is super. You can make evil minions and destroy the world not saying that I want you to destroy the world just telling you that you could and make evil minions and destroy the world- oops, I think I already said that," I blubbered gibberish.

"Aww, you're so cute when you babble, it's really a turn on," she said. I bet I blushed even though it's nearly impossible to see through my dark skin.

"Well, do you know what turns me on?" I asked.

"No, what?" she asked.

"Just you in general," I said whilst I smashed my lips to hers. She responded almost instantly. Her tongued probed my lip as I opened it and let her tongue taste my mouth. She tasted amazing, like fresh strawberries and lime. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. Kissing Nessie was one of my most favourite things. My hands roamed her body mercilessly whilst hers did the same to mine. I pushed her on her back on got on her. She wrapped her legs around my hips and started to straddle mine. Our most passionate moment was interrupted by a voice, a familiar voice for that matter.

"Renesmee where are y- Oh there you- What the hell are you- Jacob?" We looked back and saw Bella.

**End of chapter 16! Oh just to let you know, I might not update in a while. Sorry for leaving you on a cliffy for awhile! Review!**


	17. Very Painful

_Previous Chapter_

_Jacob's POV_

"_Aww, you're so cute when you babble, it's really a turn on," she said. I bet I blushed even though it's nearly impossible to see through my dark skin._

"_Well, do you know what turns me on?" I asked._

"_No, what?" she asked._

"_Just you in general," I said whilst I smashed my lips to hers. She responded almost instantly. Her tongued probed my lip as I opened it and let her tongue taste my mouth. She tasted amazing, like fresh strawberries and lime. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. Kissing Nessie was one of my most favourite things. My hands roamed her body mercilessly whilst hers did the same to mine. I pushed her on her back on got on her. She wrapped her legs around my hips and started to straddle mine. Our most passionate moment was interrupted by a voice, a familiar voice for that matter._

"_Renesmee where are y- Oh there you- What the hell are you- Jacob?" We looked back and saw Bella._

**Jacob POV**

Uh oh… I know! Let's pretend dumb! "Bella?" I whispered, trying to do my best fake-a -dumb-look-even-though-you-aren't-dumb look… Huh? I don't think that made sense.

"Jacob! Oh my god," before I knew it, Bella was in my arms, dry sobbing. "Oh my god Jacob, I missed you so much! I don't think a day went passed that I didn't think of you! I am so glad Edward can't read my mind or else he'd think I made the wrong decision of choosing him instead of you. Jacob, I love you," she whispered, completely unaware – or maybe forgot – that her daughter and myself were making out on the grass just before.

"Yeah, I l-l-lov- I missed you too," I stuttered, not able to say I loved her back, because I knew in my heart that I didn't love her back in the same way I used to.

"Why are you stuttering?" She asked whilst she leaned back and looked into my eyes. Her gold eyes replacing her old – or Nessie's chocolate brown – eyes. I then breathed through my nose. That was a wrong thing to do. It felt as though my nose was on fire. Her sickly bloodsucker scent invaded my nose. I pushed her back very hard that she fell on her butt. She quickly got up and yelled at me.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She snarled.

"You're angry? Oh, I get it, since you're a vampy; your temper towards innocent little werepals goes up, does it?" I mocked. She had no right to just come here after 10 years and think everything is all joy-joy again! Well, I guess she had a right 'cos she's actually here to find Nessie. Nessie? I completely forgot she was here. I looked around and saw her staring awkwardly at the grass. I walked right up to her and hugged her, ACCIDENTLY forgetting her mum was right here.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID I SEE YOU TWO FULLY MAKING OUT ON THE GRASS JUST BEFORE?! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW EACHOTHER? RENESMEE, DID YOU TRY TO FIND JACOB AFTER I TOLD YOU MY STORY?" She yelled. Both Nessie and I flinched at the screeching sound of her voice. I heard Nessie silently saying to herself,

"Calm down, Ness, calm down. No need for a fight, she just doesn't understand. Yes, she just doesn't understand," I hugged her tighter as she said. "No mum, I didn't try to find Jacob after you told me about your human life. I already knew him when you were telling me," she said calmly.

"YOU ALREADY KNEW HIM?! THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She snarled again.

"Oh 'cos, I didn't know it was the same Jacob! I don't think Jacob goes up to his human – or non-human, like me – and says, 'Oh, I'm a werewolf and I used to love Bella Cullen!'" She said sarcastically whilst she said the last part in a voice that sounded exactly like mine. It was kind of creepy. I heard Bella growl again.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YESTERDAY, OR MAYBE THE DAY BEFORE?!" She yelled.

"God! Let me just show you everything including the day I met him," she leapt out of my arms and pressed her hand to Bella's cheek. I watched her face intently. Her expression changed from, anger to understanding to an I-feel-like-I'm-gonna-vomit look then back to rage.

"Oh my god! Jacob fucking Black! You better run now because you CAN'T, WON'T, WILL NOT IMPRINT ON MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed at me. I held my hands out and tried to reason with her.

"Bella, it wasn't my choice. It was destiny," I said. That seemed to enrage her even more.

"I'll show you destiny," she said then she ran up to me with full speed and sprang at me.

"NOOO!" Nessie yelled just when Bella attacked me. **(A-N: I know what you guys are going to say, BELLA WILL NEVER DO THAT, or something like that but remember, this is MY story! Also, if I was reading this, I would probably be like, 'Why does she attack everyone?' if you had that same question… It's because she has anger problems… I warned you this story was crazy)** I fell to the ground. Luckily, she didn't bite me. Unfortunately, her very strong fingernails cut deep into my skin as she thrashed around trying to hurt me. It was working, this pain was so painful and it was the deepest pain that I have ever felt before. I have been through two different types of turmoil. Emotional pain; Bella caused it and physical pain; that came from HELPING Bella. Oh, did you notice that Bella was included in both of them. But this, this pain topped the lot. I felt Nessie run up to me and tried to scoop me in her arms. I felt her crying. "Jacob, no, please, Jacob," she cried. I couldn't say anything, Bella slashed my throat and it was hard to talk.

"Oh my god, oh no! Oh no! I'm really sorry Jacob!" I heard Bella say.

"Ness," I croaked, "Ness, please t-take me to a d-doctor, I n-need h-help," I tried to say, hoping my words were manageable for her to understand. She nodded.

"Babe, you're going to be fine in no time. Yeah, in no time were going to be back together again sitting on the beach or in the woods," she said. It sounded like she was telling herself that I would be okay, everything would be okay.

"Ness, I need help, please, quickly," I tried to say again. Tears flowed down her face. She stood up – me in her arms – and when she was about to run she stopped and paused for a second. Then she leaned down and kissed me with passion.

"Jake, I have to tak-"I couldn't hear her finished that sentence because I blacked out.

**Oh no! DRAMA! What's gonna happen? Is Jake gonna be okay? Well you will find out on the next episode of, Finally Whole. Sorry everyone if you didn't want Jake to get hurt. Personally, I did not want him to get hurt, it just came to mind when I was writing this. **


	18. Aunt not Mum

**Um, hi! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffy in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own nothing in the publishing business. )=**

**Renesmee POV**

Oh no, oh crap. I think he fainted on me. Shit, we need to take him to Carlisle. He looks really bad. I picked him up and saw _Bella _– I didn't want to call her my mother, this was worse than even her hitting me; this literally attacked Jacob with all she had. Jacob is- was her friend and she treated him like this? She was looking off into the distance, in her own lil world, which only consists of her and dad. My blood began to boil.

"What the hell, BELLA?! Why did you do that?" I yelled at her. She cringed at my tone. I was more than happy to yell at her even more if that meant making her feel horrible. "I thought he was your friend. FRIENDS don't hurt let alone attack each other! I can't believe you," I cried. She came up to me.

"Baby, I'm really so-" I cut her off.

"I don't give a shit! This isn't me you hurt. If it was, I would've forgiven you, but this isn't me, mum. This is Jacob, the love of my life! You hurt him, bad! I don't know how you can live with yourself, your always hurt someone. I can't believe you," I said and ran away back home with Jacob in my arms. I was immediately greeted by Aunt Rosalie.

"Ren, why do have that do-_boy_ in your arms?" She corrected herself. "Don't you think he smells, a little? Just a little?"

"I need Carlisle. Jake's hurt," I said. I saw rage flash in her eyes when I mentioned Jake's name. She growled.

"Why do you need him? Let this mutt die!" She snarled. I flinched. This wasn't the loving aunt I knew, the loving aunt who always helped me when I was younger. Who was like a second mother to me. This Aunt Rose was angry and a tiny bit scary. But I didn't care; Jacob was going to die, if I didn't bring him to grandpa Carlisle. That sentence dawned on me. Jacob was going to die if I didn't get him treatment. That just gave me more fuel to get passed Rosalie.

"Move out of the way Rosalie. I don't need your bitter statements from the past to stop me from getting help," I said nastily. She looked taken back. Shock was evident as it showed on her face. I used that time to quickly get Jacob upstairs to Carlisle. "Carlisle! Please help Jacob! Mum attacked him," I said, tears forming in my eyes. Carlisle looked shocked to see Jacob here. I also bet I heard him mutter,

"So that was the smell," he got out of his chair and said, "Lie him down, I need to examine the damages. I think it's best if you go, Ren," he said. I argued.

"I am not leaving him," I said confidently.

"I think you should, Renesmee. I need to take off his clothes to see how far deep his injuries go," Carlisle said. I bet I blushed crimson. If I had the chance to stay, I would've, even though he would be naked. I knew Carlisle wouldn't have let me stay anyway, he would've said something along the lines of, 'You've already seen many male anatomies when you're in school, no need to see one now,' or something like that.

I heard an argument brewing downstairs. It was my mother and Rose.

"Why the hell is that mutt in our house?!" Rose yelled.

"He got hurt," mum said quietly.

"So? Leave him out in the woods, I'm sure his dog friends would come to help him soon," Rose snarled.

"No, Jacob would've died,"

"Then ours problems of werewolves would've ended right there, right then," Rose said. I started to hiss. I went downstairs.

"Don't you ever say things about Jacob and his wolf friends, like that! Jacob and a few others SAVED my life when Dahc was going to rape and kill me. You shouldn't treat him like that! Rose, what is wrong with you and him. Jacob's really nice!" I yelled. She gritted her teeth. When she was about to say something, mum interrupted.

"He's also saved us a couple of times, Rose. Remember Victoria and her bunch of newborns. He and his pack risked their lives, to fight with us. I know he hates you but can't you be a little more compassionate if not for me but for Ren," she motioned her hand to me.

"For you? For you? How the hell do you even know him, Renesmee? Why are you suddenly acting like you've known him for your entire life and want to marry him? You've known me for your entire life and I but that if someone bullies- not scrap that idea, if someone insults me with everything they got, bet you wouldn't have backed me up like that!" Rose yelled at me.

"I would have backed you up like that Aunt Rose," I said softly, "I love you because you are amazing as my aunt. The reason I backed Jacob up like that is because I love him and there is nothing that you can do to change that," I said. Her mouth dropped.

"Y-you love t-that mangy dog?!" She asked. I shook my head; no. She seemed relieved.

"I love no mangy dog, but if you mean Jacob. Well Jacob, I love him with all of my heart," I replied. Her breathing became irregular 'til she stopped breathing. Her face turned into a malicious glare.

"YOU LOVE HIM?! NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" She yelled so loud, I bet the whole of Forks heard it.

"What are you gonna do about it, you're not my mother," I said but immediately regretted saying that. The look of pain was clearly evident on my Aunt's beautiful face. "I'm real-"she cut me off.

"No, you're right, you're not my daughter," she smiled weakly, it was definitely a fake smile, "it wasn't my right to yell at you like that. You have parents but you are also enough to make decisions for yourself. I shouldn't be trying to make your mind up like that. I just lost my temper and I've always treated you like you were my own daughter, I thought, I thought t-that you w-were," she broke down in my arms, sobbing. Rosalie was the same height as me. 5'6. I wrapped my arms around her as she dry sobbed in my shoulder. "It's just t-that, I've always w-wanted my own daughter, y'know? I've always treated you like me daughter without any other thought. Renesmee, when you were born. I couldn't keep away from you. Still, when you were just a baby, you always wanted your mum more than me. I was so selfish, I even had the thought to run away with you," she whispered, "I really want a daughter or a son, I love children. When I was human, I couldn't wait for Royce and myself to get married to start a family. When I got changed that feeling never went away, it only intensified when I met Emmett. I knew vampires couldn't have children and if we adopted, it would be too risky for the child to live in a house full of vampires. When you were born I was so glad after all those years, there was a child in the house. The only problem was that I was not the mother. I'm so sorry, Ren," Aunt Rose apologized.

"That's okay Aunt Rose. I see why you're angry at me. Your former enemy is my boyfriend. It makes total sense. I also have always thought of you as my mother. Well not my real mother just like a mum who is normally totally at ease with their child. You teach me things my mum knows nothing about, like my interest in cars. I know how to tweak the music compartment so that it would only play one song non-stop. Do you know who taught me that, it was you; Aunt Rose. Do you know who gave me the interest in photography? It was, you Aunt Rose; you gave me that interest when you used to snap photos of me non-stop when I was younger. Even though you're not my mother Aunt Rose, I still love you. You're amazing! You are always patient and normally very kind. I can't ask for a better Aunt," I said back to her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you Renesmee. You are one-of-a-kind, do you know that?" She said.

"Yeah, I think that has been mentioned to me a few times," I smiled, she smiled back.

"You can't ask for a better Aunt? You can't ask for a better Aunt? Renesmee! What about me?!" Aunt Alice asked when she bounded down the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Alice. You are not a better Aunt because you don't treat me like a niece. Alice, you are my best friend," I said. She smiled.

"Thanks Ren! You're my best friend too! Just, don't tell Bella!" She said. I nodded whilst smiled. We then heard a voice from upstairs.

"Renesmee, if you want to see Jacob, he's awake," Carlisle informed. I smiled.

"Hey guys, that's my cue to leave. That talk was nice, Aunt Rose," I said, she smiled.

"Yeah, it was," she said. I walked upstairs and went to the room Jacob was in.

"Hey beautiful!" he said. I smiled.

"You're alive!" I rejoiced, doing my happy dance.

"Yeah, you can't keep me away, hope you don't mind, though," he said.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm really sorry, my mum attacked you. She wasn't thinking straight at the moment," I explained.

"I forgive her, although, I was a little surprised that she did attack me, but I guess, she didn't think I would imprint on you," he said.

"Yeah," I answered lamely.

"Hey, is your dad here?" he asked. I actually didn't know if my dad was here. I hadn't seen him yet.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him today. I've only seen, you, mum, Carlisle, Rose and Alice today." I answered.

"Oh okay," he said.

"Why? Do you want to talk to him or something?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure, but I think I felt him shudder.

"No, no. I was just…wondering," he said, "hey, come lie with me. I miss you," I walked to his bedside and he immediately flipped me into his bed. I felt him wince. I was about to get out of the bed but I felt him grab me. "Don't go, please," he said.

"I will never go if you ask me to stay," I said. He smiled. The gashes along his face were healing. His throat still looked a little bad but much better than it was. He arms had thick dark scars along it but were slowly healing like the rest of his body. His lips nearly met mine but I pulled away. He looked confused, "I don't want to hurt you," I said. He started to laugh.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. You won't hurt me by a kiss. I'm a werewolf, god dammit!" he said. I smiled. I kissed him but it was only a small simple peck. He growled and kissed me more fiercely. He moved his mouth down a little and grabbed my bottom lip with both of his. He sucked my lip and bit it a little. I moaned. My hands found its way to his hair as his hands roamed my body. We then heard a growl coming from downstairs. We pushed away from each other. He looked a little dazed.

"I love you," he said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said.

**I decided to put this chapter a little aside from Renesmee/Jake and put that talk in with Rosalie. Hope you liked it bruzz.**


	19. Mad Dad

**Um, hi!**

**Just to let you guys know, my name is not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight, just in case you thought so… anyway, let's read and review!**

**Jacob POV**

I smiled, she loved me. I loved her back. Even though we were supposed to be mortal enemies, we still loved each other. I then heard more growling coming from downstairs. Uh oh, I think I remember that growling from a long time ago. When I was in love with Bella, that growling was frequent. Oh no, that growling was-

"Yes, mutt, it was me!" I heard Edward snarl, "Now can you tell me why you are in my house hugging my daughter?"

"Why do you need to know?" I asked. He came upstairs and came into the room I was staying in. Nessie instantly backed away.

"Because this is my daughter and family we're talking about so tell me! No one can give me the right information because everyone's thoughts are a mess. Emmett isn't here, Jasper isn't here, Alice's is about shopping, Rose's is about guilt and I can't hear Renesmee's so tell me why are you here!?" He yelled.

"Because Bella attacked me and I needed to get help from Carlisle!" I yelled back at him.

"Why did she attack you? There must be a valid reason," he said. I hesitated; should I tell him? "Tell me what, Jacob? Tell me, I just can read your mind and find out anyway," he said. He had a point.

"Then why don't you look and find out?" I taunted. He growled. I then heard a hissing noise.

"Dad, shut up! I don't know why you are so angry! Jacob is here because he is hurt, okay? He could've died but luckily Carlisle saved him. Just be quiet dad and let Jacob and I have some peace and alone time. This house is way too crowded," Ness said.

"Why would you need some alone time with Jacob, Ren?" Edward asked.

"Because I love him," Ness said. Holy Shit…

Edward's eyes glazed over and he started to shake violently, if he wasn't a vampire, I would've thought he was turning into a werewolf. "Is that true?" He asked in a very calm voice that was very serene. I would've thought he was okay with that information but his body language said otherwise.

"Of course dad, didn't you know that Jacob imprinted on me?" Ness asked. Holy fucking hell… It seemed like his eyes popped out. He started to breathe very, very deeply. Nessie looked back at me, scared. "He didn't read your mind about that part, did he?" She whispered to me. I shook my head. Her breath caught and she looked back to her dad. His eyes turned black.

"Jacob," he snarled my name, "Jacob, but the count of three, if you don't fucking get out of here, you're a dead dog," he crouched. I bet that was the first time papa vamp actually swore. "One, two," I quickly phased and jumped out of the window.

_Jake, is that you?_ – Quil. I was too terrified to respond to Quil with Edward chasing me.

_What the hell?! Why is that bloodsucker chasing you?_ – Embry

_He found out I imprinted on Nessie_ – Me. I kept running for my life as Edward ripped trees from the ground.

_Why is he angry that you imprinted on Ness? How do they even know each other?_ – Quil

_Uh… Well guys, I only found this out today but, Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter_ – Me. I got ready for the huge ultimatum coming up.

_WHAT?!_ – Quil

_HUH?!_ – Embry. Still, that bloodsucker kept chasing me. I then heard Ness.

"Dad, stop it! Dad, he hasn't finished recovering from his wounds from before, stop chasing him before you hurt him!" She yelled. I heard Edward reply.

"I _want _to hurt him! First he goes after my wife, now my daughter! I want- no NEED to rip to pieces," he snarled. I choked; I didn't want to be ripped to pieces!

_Let us help you; we can all attack the bloodsucker together!_ – Embry

_No, no! That would just hurt Nessie, if her dad gets hurt_ – Me

"No, no dad! If you hurt him, that'll just hurt me! His pain is my pain, no dad –NO!" she yelled just when Edward pounced on me. This was my lucky day, two attacks in one day! Suddenly everything went black.

**Renesmee POV**

Dad pounced on Jacob. My breathing stopped, no! The second time today as well. First mum attacked him, now dad. I was not as fast as dad but my anger unleashed a beast in me. I ran as fast as I could to Jacob and kicked dad off him. He staggered back and was surprised at how strong I just was. His eyes turned back to gold and sympathy withheld them. I hugged Jacob with all of my might. I was not letting dad near him.

"Get away," I said my voice cold and strong. Luckily dad didn't hurt Jacob, but still he fainted. What is it with my parent's always attacking Jacob?

"Come on Rennie, you don't mean that!" Dad said using his usual, trying-to-get-me-to-forgive-him voice. I wasn't falling for that trick this time.

"My name is Nessie not Rennie and dad, you hurt Jacob, I know that he doesn't have any scratches from you but still, you could be more reasonable, it's not like we're doing anything intimate," I said whilst looking down.

"Honey, it's just that before you were born-" I cut him off.

"Don't you use the before-you-were-born excuse again! I even told Aunt Rose this before, you need to let go of your bitter times from the past. This is a new era, with me and Jacob together! If you hurt Jacob, you hurt me. I said that before and please listen to me because it is true. I love Jacob, you do not like him but you better because I am not going to live without him, okay?!" I said. Suddenly, a smug look appeared on his face.

"What happens when he dies from old age?! I thought that werewolves age!" his smirk grew wider, "you can't bite him because our venom is poisonous to werewolves," he said. I stopped breathing again. Crap! No, what are we going to do?! I don't think Jacob can live forever, like us. We can't even change him into a vampire, what are we going to do?!

"When Jacob wakes up, we'll figure something out," I said, my voice sounded strangled. The smug look on my dad's face vanished, it turned to annoyance.

"Why? Just leave that mutt, find someone like Nahuel another hybrid like you, obviously not Nahuel because he's gay but another hybrid! When he visited us, you weren't even home! I forgot to ask, where were you? You said you were with a friend, who were you with?" Dad asked.

"Jacob," I answered. His eyes narrowed.

"Should've guessed," he muttered. My thoughts went back to Jacob and the dying of old age. I shivered; we have got to work something out. I then heard some howling and growling coming from behind my dad and I. I looked back and saw two wolves growling at us. I remembered them as the wolves that helped me that day with Dahc. I smiled. I then realized that they thought that we hurt Jacob.

"I guess you guys are a part of Jacob's pack, ey? If you are wondering about Jacob, he's fine, I think anyway. I think he just fainted in his wolf form so don't worry, I'm Nessie if you didn't know who I was," I said. The chocolate brown wolf went into the forest and out came… Quil? "Q-Quil? Quil! Hey, how are ya?" I said as I jumped and hugged him. He was frozen for a second but then he hugged me back. The other wolf went into the woods and another Quileute boy came out.

"Uh, Ness can you get a bucket of water so I can wake Jake up?" Quil asked. I nodded. I quickly ran all the way back to my house. Everyone was out of the house or was inside doing things I didn't want to know about. I got a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. I ran back to Quil and the other boy and gave them the bucket. The other boy had an extra pair of shorts in his hands.

"Where'd ya get the shorts from?" I asked the boy. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Embry, us wolves have a secret stash of clothing in the woods, we just grabbed a pair from the basement," Embry said.

"Oh that's cool! I'm Nessie or Renesmee if you didn't already know," I said. He smiled. Suddenly Quil splashed Jacob with the bucket of water and Jacob leapt into the sky. Embry then gave him the shorts and motioned for him to go out into the woods and change. Jacob came back to me and hugged me but glared at Quil.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled at Quil.

"Cos we wanted you awake, dumbass!" Quil rolled his eyes.

"What happened to the simple shake 'n' wake?" Jacob asked.

"You were sleeping like the dead, Jake," I said whilst I rolled my eyes. Jacob then froze.

"Where's Papa Vamp?" He asked. I looked around, dad wasn't there.

"Uh… I don't know," I answered. We then heard another howl in the woods but it sounded more… feminine.

"That must be Leah, we'll leave you guys alone-," Quil cut him off.

"Remember Jake, protection! We have some condoms in the clothes stash," Quil said. I blushed and looked down. Jacob growled.

"Shut up Quil, me and Ness aren't doing anything like that," Jacob said.

"For now," Embry muttered. I blushed harder.

"Shut up Em," Jake said, he just laughed and they both went off into the woods. I then remembered something.

"Jake, is Leah a wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is the only female wolf, we don't know why she phased but it is very different having a female in our pack of males," he chuckled. I then frowned.

"Do you guys see each other naked?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah, but we get used to it. We just have to deal with it, there is no other way," he said. My frown deepened.

"So that means you see Leah naked?" I asked. Understanding was prominent on his face, he smiled a little.

"Don't worry Ness, my heart belongs to you," he said. I smiled. Then the conversion with my father flew into my mind.

"Jacob?! How are you going to be able to live forever?!" I asked.

"I'll just keep phasing, why?" He said. I grinned, so he is able to live forever. Jacob won't age and die! I was so glad that I hugged him as hard as I could. I then wondered if my dad knew.

"Does my dad know that you are able to live forever?" I asked.

"Yeah, he knows, why?" He asked, my face darkened. My dad knew?! My dad knew?! He was the one who brought the subject up of Jacob dying! Why did he lie to me like- OH! He doesn't like Jacob; he wants me to leave him! No wonder why he brought up the subject of Nahuel! He wants me to date another hybrid like myself and not Jacob, that's why he thought that if he told me Jacob won't live forever, I'd leave him. I would never do that; Jacob is my life and my everything. "What are you thinking about; your face looks very serious!" Jacob asked. I shook my head.

"I was thinking about us. Dad thought that if he told me that you won't live forever, I'd dump you. Well that's what I think he thought anyway," I said. Jacob frowned.

"Why'd ya think that he thinks that?" He asked.

"Oh, our conversation when you fainted proved it, he was saying that you won't live forever and if you put vampire venom in your system it would kill you. He also said for me to date another hybrid like myself," I said.

"Oh," he said. He then smiled, "well I guess you can tell Edward that there's no point for you to find another hybrid cos I'll be with you forever, if you want me to," I smiled.

"Of course, I'll want you to! I'll tell dad that, stuff his overly large old ass!" I said, Jacob and I laughed. We then watched the sun turn orange and it set the forest lovely. "Twilight," I sighed, "So beautiful," I said.

"I know you are," Jacob said as he kissed me. This kiss was different from all of the other kisses Jacob has given me. This kiss held love and more love. It proved that even though we weren't part of the same species and we didn't fit in, we could still love each other. We then said our goodbyes and departed from each other. We made a plan to meet up tomorrow sometime. When he left me, I felt like a part of me was missing. Jacob filled me and when he was gone a part of me was gone. That's what happens when you're in love.

**YAY! Chapter 19 is done!**


	20. Leah, Leah oh and more Leah

**ZOMG! I'm back! Hehehehehehe. Wowzers, that definitely took ages. I'm sorry; I just have more faith in this story now, since I'm on holidays!**

**Jacob POV**

Damn it! If only I lived with Nessie, it'd make life so much easier. I begrudgingly left the Cullen's house and headed back home. I didn't bother to phase because than I'd have to face the music against the pack to tell them who and what I imprinted on. I got inside the house; Billy saw my sullen expression,

"What's wrong kid?" Billy asked. I decided to tell him that I actually did imprint on Ness and it wasn't just an infatuation with her.

"I imprinted," I said. Billy's face lit up.

"Really? On who?" Billy asked.

"Nessie Cu-_Masen_," I nearly forgot to say Masen.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?" Billy asked; his eyebrows raised.

"I only found out today," I said.

"Oh," Billy said, "how did you only find out today? Didn't you realize it when you first met her?"

"No, I just thought I was really infatuated with her when I met her," I said whilst rubbing my neck. I was uncomfortable; all I really wanted to do was meet up with Ness and then kiss her with everything I have.

"Well, congratulations Jake! Aren't you excited, young Nessie is a beautiful girl," Dad said as he wheeled his way across to the kitchen.

"She definitely is, but her parents are very… difficult," I struggled to find the right word to tell my father, because I knew, now was not the right time to tell him that his future daughter-in-law – hopefully – is actually a half-human, half-vampire hybrid. Billy then wheeled up to be and patted my shoulder and said quietly,

"don't worry son, everything will turn out right, you guys are soul-mates. Destined to be together, just like your mother and myself," Billy kept on going as his eyes started to water, "No day passes as I missed your mother, she was so beautiful. Every time I look at you Jacob, I see your mother; you are like a splitting image of her, its uncanny! But the only thing different is you're a boy, and you have the same eyes as me not those striking dark green eyes that she had. It was weird; no one besides her and her grandfather has ever had those eyes," Dad said, the tears spilt over and ran down his chubby cheeks. I felt sobs trying to take over my body as I sat down next to him as he patted my head awkwardly.

"I-I miss h-her d-dad. I-I sometimes d-dream of her, I really miss her and even though I was only 4 years old when she," I paused trying to find the right word for her… _death_, " d-_croaked_? I feel like I know her more than just that," tears also started to flow down my cheeks as Billy and I both cried for our beloved.

After awhile I noticed that Billy fell asleep on me, I gently lifted him out of his chair and brought him to his – and mum's – room. Billy then snored very lightly and shocked the hell out of me as I nearly dropped him. I then laid him on his bed and walked out of the room. I decided to go for a run since it was only 9pm. I didn't want to phase at the moment and to hear my pack and their ramblings about my new imprint on my Ness. I started to run… fast, and only in around half a minute; I found myself on First Beach. The sun was already down and it was a full moon tonight. It looked beautiful and I sat on the sand staring at how radiant it was. I then saw a blurred figure also walking down the beach as well. Wait a sec, I know those curves, I then yelled out,

"LEAH! What are you doing here?!" I yelled, kinda annoyed. She- SHE being her bitchy self nearly ruined my relationship with Renesmee. "HEY! I'm talking to you Leah, come here right now!" I yelled; annoyed at how slow she was being, "LEAH! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" I instantly felt guilty for using my alpha voice on her, but she complied. I heard her sigh.

"Shut up Jacob, don't have a cow!" She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot, "what the hell do you want?!" She shot at me. I flinched at her tone. My voice then became softer than it was before,

"I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't talked to you since the- the- the incident, and you also keep avoiding me when we're both in wolf form and phase back. I also… heard you today; with Quil," I said quietly. Even though it was dark, I saw her face flame. I then felt anger build up inside of her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, DO YOU?!" She screamed at me, I fell backwards a little bit; very surprised at her tone.

"What do you mean Leah?" I asked, suspiciously.

"ARGH! Even after you became a bastard Jake, I loved you. I started to love you when you first became alpha! I kept waiting 10-freakin'- years Jacob for you, waiting for that kiss. That one kiss where I knew you and I would become a couple! When we started hanging out together; I was ecstatic! I loved you more than I ever loved Sam. I never thought about imprinting cos' I was way too happy. Thinking every morning that; today is the day Jacob Black will kiss me and run off into the sunset. But no, for some reason you kept delaying it! I always thought it was the sweet and wonderful Bella, so I started to become like her, I dressed casually and gave off the vibe that Bella had. And guess what?! It didn't work until one day when I couldn't come to a casual outing, I found out you imprinted." Leah yelled at me tears running down her face.

"Leah I'm-" She cut me off.

"No Jake, I'm not finished. I loved you. LOVED YOU, even when you were ugly, or smelly or even when you got drunk - somehow and nearly had sex with that girl from the bar," I felt my eyes widened at that one, "yes Jake, I knew it all. But even after all that I still loved you, accepted you. You were my alpha and I was YOUR beta. I thought this relationship would work. But no, you had to imprint, and on devil spawn for that matter!" She spat. I then started to growl, even though that whole speech did make me feel very guilty and bad, no one messes with MY Nessie and has the RIGHT to insult her!

"Back off Leah! I guess you heard from either Quil or Embry, but you have NO RIGHT to insult my Ness like that! I feel for you and all that, and I'm sorry that you have to go through heart-break for the second time, but I'm with Ness and you have to find someone else Leah," I said stiffly.

"What does the leech have that I don't!?" Leah yelled at me again, sobbing loudly. "She's not even that pretty!"

"Watch it Leah, if you don't be careful with your words!" I said cautiously.

"You're the one that wanted to start this freakin' talk! I'm outta here Jacob, but just so you know. One day all of this is gonna bite you in your ass; you freakin' bastard!" She shouted at me her eyeliner and mascara dripping down her face making her look like an evil and scary clown.

"Leah-" I said softly, but she just stuck up her rude finger and ran away. I then ran my hands through my hair a couple of times as I tried to calm down. It didn't work, I felt like pounding a tree and I knew the only thing that could calm me down was my sweet Nessie. I wonder if her family would mind if I just came for a hug?

**Leah POV**

That stupid freakin' son-of-a-bitch! Urgh! Even through all of this, I knew I still loved him. I just couldn't let this love go away, it was like I imprinted; even though I didn't. When I first became a werewolf, I didn't like him; he was just another member in the pack I had to deal with. But then when he became alpha and the start of when the Little Leech was in Mama Leech's stomach I started to see Jacob in a whole new light. I noticed things that I never noticed before, and I hung on Jacob's every word like Seth. I loved him, but he just had to throw my heart in the dirt and stamp on it, didn't he? I sighed once again as I ran inside my house and in my room. Seth was sitting in the TV Room downstairs with his lovely imprint, Lizzie and her cinnamon coloured eyes. Reddish-gold hair and gold freckles, she was beautiful. Lizzie was beautiful; beautiful like Renesmee Cullen; Jacob's imprint.

I then smashed my hand on the floor, Seth and Lizzie then came running towards me to see what had happened.

"Leah! Are you okay? What's wrong?!" Seth asked frantically. I just growled at them and Lizzie cowered away from me, and pushed herself more into Seth.

"What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG?!" I yelled, Seth; looked a bit frightened but was used to this as this was my daily voice when I was still suffering over Sam. Lizzie on the other hand, looked terrified as she tried to hide herself from me and it seemed as though Seth put himself in front of Lizzie and was like protecting her from me; than just made me more angry! "JACOB FUCKIN' BLACK! THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM!" I cursed so loud, the whole of freakin' La Push and Forks probably could've heard it!

"Jacob? What's wrong with Jacob?" Seth said quietly. When Seth said _his _named my body started to spasm as I felt myself phase as grief and sadness washed over me. I ran outside and started to cry in my wolf form. I then felt the air shift as I was joined my Seth.

_Sis, what's wrong with Jacob_ – **Seth**

Big, baseball size tears rolled down my wolf cheek as I showed Seth the whole conversation with Jacob.

_That, that motherchucker! Urgh! You don't deal with my sis like that!_ – **Seth**

I chuckled slightly as I thought, _Seth; you have been watching too much Gossip Girl lately; and besides, don't call him a motherchucker cos' Chuck is the best of all of the characters in GG, he's even better than Nate _– **Me**

_But sis! Did you hear what he said, oh wait of course you did. And even though Jake IS my best friend, he had no right to say that to you!_** – Seth **

_Seth, I deserved it, I mean. Did you hear what I yelled to him about his imprint. I also, tried to keep them apart in the beginning as well. Now, who do you think is mean?_** – Me **

_Yeah, but still. You're my sister, I should be looking out for you, and besides, you're in-love! People who are in-love are bound to do reckless things!_** – Seth **

_Not like trying to ruin your best-friends' relationship with someone. Ugh! I love Jacob. I know that! And I really wish he imprinted on me; but a girl can wish, can't she? _**– Me **

_You can Leah, you can wish, but why don't you try a relationship with someone OUTSIDE of the pack, maybe like… Fred? Y'know, the bookstore guy?_** – Seth **

I laughed. I still remembered when Fred asked me out a few months ago, and I said no. Back then, I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with my one love Jacob.

_Hey Seth, I might take that idea with Fred. Fred's an alright looking guy! Hmph! Mr. Coulson you rock my world! _– **Me **

_Um, Leah, I'm Mr. Clearwater and besides, now is not the time to be saying 'Never Been Kissed' quotes, it's time for you to call up Fred and arrange this date, girl!_** – Seth **

_Hell yeah it's time!_** – Me **

Seth and I laughed. How long has it been since I've joked freely with my lil' bro?

_Ages Leah, ages. Hmph, who knew all it needed for you to become friendly with me again; you just had to be 'dumped' by Jacob_ – **Seth **

_I never thought that would be the case, but anyway, let's call Fred__**!**_** – Me **

_Sure sis_** – Seth **

I then phased back into my human self and jumped into my window.

**3****rd**** POV**

Little did young Seth and Leah know that when they we're talking in their wolf form. Someone else was there and their jealousy was very, very strong.

**END CHAPTER!**


	21. Drunk Babe

**hi**

**Nessie's POV**

Monday = School. Tuesday = School. Wednesday = School. Thursday = School. Friday = School. Saturday = Hunting Day. Oh and lastly, Sunday = Home School. I already had my week's schedule planted in my brain as I did the same thing I do every week. School, hunting and more school... Luckily yesterday, my dad decided to let me have the day off. Oh, that included me having a not quite relaxing day with Jake as he got attacked... twice. Mum and her anger issues and dad and his... werewolf issues. I mean, what was so bad about Jacob and his werepals? There were so cute! Well, cute in their wolf form anyway. Although, Jacob's muscles were actually quite distracting; I shook my head, Jacob was going to be the death of me. And that probably would've happened if I wasn't concentrating once more as I drove my car to – sigh – school. I sighed again; school was so boring! I mean, I've learnt everything already at home since dad has taught me lessons on Sunday.

I parked my car in its usual spot, the spot next to the ugly rusty green car. It was probably once a Toyota Celica Camry, but now it's just... crap. I got out of my car and saw Ashlyn with her new boyfriend; Nick... I think? I wasn't into the whole girlfriend, boyfriend crap and besides Jacob and his friends, never really had a boy friend – friend who is a boy. Ashlyn also had a major change over, her blondish-brown her was now dyed a sickening blonde with regrowth showing her old brown hair. Her clothes – to Alice – were on the cheap side and also too whore-ish for me. The tight pink boob tube was so tight fitting it made her look fat as her access flab was shown. And lastly, a very short miniskirt with just one leg movement would show everyone _everything_!

'_When did she become like this?!_' I asked myself. Ash never used to dress like this or look like that when Nicole was around? And after Nicole left, Ash and I were besties! How did she change over so quickly and all it was, was her seeing Chad/Dahc/Evil Volturi Vamp trying to kiss me! And besides, I'm her best friend I'd never do that her! But now as I look at her... it's like she's wasting her life. Trying to be something she's not, trying to be with the 'Popular People'. I decided to talk her back into becoming friends with me. I walked past Nick to get to her. "Hey Nick, excuse me," I said to him, he looked at me and blinked.

"Uhm, s-sure; Renesmee," Nick stuttered. I flashed a smile at him and at that moment, I felt someone glaring at me. I turned around and saw Ashlyn. But when she saw me looking at her she flashed a fake smile and said,

"Hi Ren, it seems as though you've met _my_ boyfriend Nick," she then went up to him and kissed him. I saw him get involved in the kissed so I turned my back to let them have their privacy, but then I realised, I was the one who wanted to talk to Ash. So I turned around and cleared my throat. They both stopped immediately and Ashlyn looked at me like she wanted to rip my throat out. I started to think it was a bad idea, but Ashlyn was my best friend. We couldn't have gone from best friends to enemies so soon. So I decided to say,

"Hey Ash, I was wondering if I could talk to you... alone," I said softly. Her eyes narrowed. She put another fake smile on her face.

"Sure Ren; let's go over there," she pointed to the alleyway of the school, the place where Dahc Kenzmic nearly tried to kill/rape me. I really didn't want to go there.

"Uhm, what about somewhere else, I mean let's just talk at that tree; no need to go any further, I mean," I fake laughed, and it looked like she caught up on it.

"Why? Are you scared that someone might kidnap you?" Ashlyn taunted.

"No... I mean, c'mon Ash, let's just talk here; it doesn't matter if someone hears us," I said; terrified of that one alleyway.

"Fine, what is it Renesmee?" She asked; sounding bored.

"I was just wondering why we aren't friends anymore? I mean, what did I do? I didn't try to kiss... Chad the other day but you keep avoiding me like the plague still and when you ever do look at me, all you do is just glare at me. I want to know why? What did I do?!" I sort of yelled at her. She flinched back a little and started to look a little scared; I guessed that my vampire side kinda came out in this conversation.

"Ren, you have to learn this; some people like you and some people don't like you. I am a part of the not liking you. Understand?" Ashlyn said slowly; all traces of previous scared-ness was gone.

"Why? We were best friends," I whispered; tears filling my eyes. Ash just stared at me.

"The code word in that sentence is, were. We _were... _friends, and now we aren't. Besides, I'm not the one who doesn't have any friends," Ashlyn said harshly as she left me and went to Nick and her bitch friends. I sat on the grass for awhile and still sat there even though I knew class had started. I then remembered my week schedule I already had planned out and decided to change it.

Who knew I was going to get drunk?

**Jacob POV**

I leaned on the couch watching some boring shit on TV. I didn't even know what was on since my mind was so focused on what happened last night. I was phased; sitting in the forest as I felt Leah and Seth phase as well. I was listening to all they had to say, I saw Leah tell Seth about the conversation we had and then I saw them planning a date with this guy named Fred. I knew Fred, everyone knew Fred. He was that geeky comic-book-guy that liked to play DOTA and HoN every single night! Dota and HoN weren't bad, even Guild Wars was pretty good but still, Leah and this... this... freak! No! I won't let it! I'm just looking out for her; I told myself. I wasn't jealous, it's just that she's like my sister and I don't want her to get hurt. Yes that's it exactly! I don't want her to get hurt from this stupid freakin' comic-book-guy that she wants to go on a date with! I sighed, who am I kidding? I was jealous. And even tho- I was cut off with my thoughts when my phone buzzed; indicating that I had a new message. I opened the message and this is what it read,

_Hey Jake,_

_Am missin u so much rite now. I'm at tht new bar in Forks. I think its called Paper or sumthing. I dunno. Yeah, so meet me here... Pretty please? ;)_

_-Your Ness _

Oh shit, I was thinking all about Leah and how jealous I was and I didn't even think about Ness, my imprint! Is this normal, do you think about other girls when you've imprinted? I mean, I love my Nessie. I love her so much, and I hated how Leah insulted her yesterday, but I'm still jealous that she's going out. Argh! And why is Nessie away from school? I mean, it's a Monday; shouldn't she be doing Trig now or something? Hmph, I need to get out of here anyway, and besides, I'll drink even if I can only get a little bit drunk. I decided to ask where this bar is as I haven't heard of it before. Not even 1 minute later, she texted me back giving me the address. I jumped in my car and drove all the way down to Forks.

**Nessie's POV**

I quickly texted Jacob back the address for Paper as I was getting closer to the service guy who was letting people in the bar. When I was in my car, I made sure I put on more eyeliner and mascara so it'd seem that I looked more or less 25-ish, as my normal self looks around 21-years-old. When I got to the front of the line, the bouncer looked at me and then smirked,

"Go right in miss," he looked at me leeringly; trying to see down my shirt. I disgusted with how he was, smacked him on the cheek; hard. I then realised what I did and quickly went inside the club/bar before he could spot me. When I was waiting for Jacob, I decided to have a drink; alcohol wouldn't affect me.

**Jacob's POV**

I got to the bar and it didn't look that bad; it actually looked much better than the one in Seattle which was surprising. I got out of my car and walked to the entrance; when I got to the front of the line the bouncer – who looked like he had been slapped, as there was a big, bright red hand mark on his cheek – quickly let me in side of the bar. I walked into the bar, that was called Paper and sat on one of the chairs, the bartender asked me if I wanted anything but I only ordered a lemon, lime and bitters. Even though I couldn't get drunk, I didn't really like alcohol. As I drank, I searched around for my Renesmee and what did I see? I saw this beautiful girl, grinding off all of the boys in the bar - drunk. I rolled my eyes; only a half-vampire like Ness can get drunk. I wondered how many shots Ness drank; I then saw her eyes blaze as she saw me. She walked - wobbled - towards me and said,

"Eh, Ah kno youu. J-Cub! WHOOP WHOOP!" Nessie cupped her mouth with her hands and started cheering. Suddenly the spotlight turned to me and everyone started cheering like mad drunk people. Oh wait, they were mad drunk people. She then started singing, 'Who let the Dogs Out?' and everyone started joining in with her. She then grabbed my arm and with her vampire-strength pulled me out to the dance floor. The DJ then quickly turned to 'Who let the Dogs Out?' and with that Nessie then started grinding on me. My body then started to react to hers as I started to grind her as well. We swayed to the music and 'woofed' to the music as well. Nessie then grabbed my mouth down to hers and kissed me; hard. I pushed her away slightly, knowing that she was drunk; as I tasted the tequila on her tongue.

"Babe, you're drunk. It's a school day and is only 1pm in the afternoon. Let me take you back to your house," I said to her. But not as I thought she would comply with me she shook her head fiercely and said,

"Nooo way am I goin homies! Emmy will tackle me and den Jazzy-bro have foxy sex wit Alli like Eddie annnnnd Bells. I like Bells, they go ring ring all the way home? Y'know how I like chocolate cos' it tastes like shit; shit taste nice, doesn't it? Right? Jay-Jay? Let's dance!" She then once again pulled me on the dance floor and waved her hips around. I then saw how the whole entire population of boys in this club were staring at her. I could practically feel the lust from this whole room. I then noticed what Nessie was wearing. It was a strapless top that hugged her curves like a second skin; she also was wearing short jeans, but they weren't too short but the only problem with the jeans were that they hung low on her hips. She was wearing dark eyeliner and... mascara was it? It looked nice and made her chocolate brown eyes pop. Her hair was messily tied up in a pony tail with lengths of her hair falling out making her look so sexy. I then moved closer to her and noticed something,

"Nessie, did you... did you cut the straps off this top your wearing?" I asked her as I examined the material she was wearing. As I was examining the TOP I noticed, her C-Cup boobs. And literally drooled; like a dog. Oh My God.

"Err... strappie was a-noy-yin me me! I don't like you strappie! Bad strappie. So I chop chop! You likey Jay-Jay?" Nessie asked; her big brown eyes staring at me, with the innocent look slashed together with the I'm-drunk-though-I'm-horny look in her eye.

"Oh yes I do like it, wait, no I don't like It. Ness, don't cut your T-Shirt. Where did you get the scissors anyway?" I asked as I grabbed Ness by the waist and brought her closer to me.

"Scissors is spelt funny. And spelt sounds like SMELT! Hehehhehehe, S-C-I-S-O-S-O-S-O-R-S, SCISSORS! The Scissors smelt like spelt! Hehehehehehe, I don't understand Jay-Jay what I'm saying. Hehehehehhehe," Nessie said. I shook my head, she really is drunk. I wonder how much of today she is going to remember when she wakes up later. I decided to get her some water, to make her lesser drunk even though I didn't know if it was possible.

"Hey Ness, can you stay here for a moment and don't do anything. 'Kay?" I asked seriously.

"Sure sure, Jay-Jay. Buh-bye Jay-Jay!" Nessie giggled and went on dancing. I sighed as I went up to the bar part of the club. The bartender seemed to have changed spots with a brown haired and greened eyed girl.

"Hi, can I please have a tall glass of water?" I asked the girl.

"Ya sure, sugah? Ya look lahke ya already have one," she said with a very Southern accent as she trailed her eyes up and down my figure for the fourth time already.

"Please?" I asked desperately; needing to get Ness some water.

"Whatever sugah, and b'sides, ya don't have ta pay. Water's free ya know? Ma name's Marie, yours?" She asked as she handed me a glass of water.

"Jacob. And thanks for the water," I smiled. She smiled back.

"No problem sugah, it's mah job. Oh, and if ya could be a doll, can ya get mah boyfriend from ova there. He's tha one with tha longish hair. Thanks sugah," Marie said as she pointed to this man who looked more of a womanizer than a boyfriend, Marie would have. I nodded to her. I quickly went over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey man, your girlfriend's looking for you," I pointed over to Marie who was wiping the table with a wet cloth.

"Oh, t'ank yo' monsieur but dat Cherie dumped me. If yo' e'cuse Remy, Remy be dancin'" This guy said as he talked in 3rd person. I shrugged as I went over to Nessie who was still dancing to the music. She saw me and waved to me.

"Jay-Jay! I miss you, Jay-Jay!" She ran to me and hugged me, luckily I had the glass of wated in my other hand as she nearly spilt it. I held out the glass and said,

"Ness, drink this for me. I think it might not make the hangover as bad as it might be later on,"

"Hang ten? Cool, I like to hang ten as well! My clock broke, but Daddy is buying me new new one!" She said. I froze when she said 'Daddy' and 'clock'. I checked my watched, 4:15 flashed in my face. I then realised I needed to get Nessie home before her dad call- I was cut off by her phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket and I saw her eyes squint as she tried to read what it said. I took the phone out of her hand and it said, 'Daddy'. Oh shit, all right.

**Yeah, crap ending all right. Hey, it's E, Sarah's cousin. I'm writing her author's note for her, cos' she is away eating dinner downstairs. So hey! Um, I'll just do what I/Me/E do normally at the end of a chapter. I normally give** **a shout out to a random reviewer who has reviewed in this story before in any chapter. So today's random reviewer is: *drum roll***

**Kyliez! I'd give you a prize, but I can't give it through the computer. Sorry, anyway Kyliez your our winner today! Yeah, I normally do this in every chapter that I write.**

**Thank you and review, for my cousin's sanity! :D**

**-E**


	22. Text Messages

**Hey it's me... E! I like guava.**

**Anyway, this is my cousin's chapter and I'm just her beta/cousin/AWESOME-RETRO-PERSON! So, let's carry on.**

**Disc. m-r doesn't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Renesmee's POV**

Argh! That damned sunlight, I hate you! Argh! That damned alarm clock, I hate you! Argh! That damned—urgh, what the hell? How did I get this bad head-ache and when did I go to bed last night? I don't even remember anything about last night. The last thing I remembered was not going to school and then I went in my car and drove to Paper. I then had a shot of tequila and wanted some- oh. I got drunk. Hmph... how did that happen? The pain in my head struck me once more as I clutched my head; groaning. I guess hangovers really do hurt like hell; I thought to myself. I then heard the squeak of my bedroom door open.

"Honey! You're awake, are you okay? Jacob brought you back yesterday saying you were drunk is that true?" Mum yelled at me as I sat up, still clutching at my head.

"Stop yelling," I groaned as I looked at her. She looked confused.

"I'm not yelling honey. Why do you think I'm- oh; you were drunk. You're having a hangover. How... how is it possible? I thought the vampire side of you would not let you get drunk. How many drinks did you have? I mean, even though you probably did have many drinks, how many did you have. Cos' there must be some limit-" I cut her off.

"Stop yelling! Help me somehow!" I groaned once again as I tried to shut the blinds on my window.

"Oh yes. Uhm, oh, let me get some water, I think that'll help. Oh and some hangover tablets, I'm sure Carlisle must have some. Just be a minute hun," Mum said as she quickly went out of the room and went downstairs. I got my phone out of my bag and quickly typed a message to Jacob.

_Omg, I hve this massive headache!_

_Wth happened yesterday?! Mum said sumthing abt u... so i'm guessing ur involved. Txt me back ASAP!_

_Altho... ily still :)_

_-Nessie_

Mum then entered my room with a glass of water and a tablet in her hand. She then came over to me and put her ice-cold hand on my forehead. It felt a lot better when she did this as I was sweating profusely.

"Here darling; drink and swallow this. Carlisle said it might help," Mum started to rub my back.

"Might?" I said dubiously, but still followed her instructions as I wanted to get rid of the headache right away. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I quickly took it out and saw a message from Jacob.

_Well, morning to you too luv. Was wondering when u were going to wake up. Um, u were kinda drunk yesterday at that bar. So I took u home. I'm sry you have a headache. Wish I brought you home sooner. Do u want me to come over and bring anything? I can, cos' I miss u. J_

"Who sent you a message?" Mum asked as she kept rubbing my back. I started to feel a little bit better, but still was very groggy and annoyed.

"Jake; he wants to come over. Can he?" I asked a little bit excited; as I wanted to see Jake so much! When I told mum; her eyes widened and it took her a little while til' she nodded. I grinned as I took out my phone and started to type.

_Just asked mum, she said yes._

_So COME OVR! U dnt hve 2 bring anything, just ur smile nd ur lips... ;)_

_Bye byes!_

_Nessie Wessie_

I pressed send and then realised, wouldn't you need your lips to smile? I then felt embarrassed as I realised and started to hide my face on mum's shoulder.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Mum asked, curiously.

"I just sent something to Jacob that's stupid!" I groaned. I heard my mum chuckle.

"What did you say?" She asked as she smiled. I didn't want to tell her so I just said,

"Nothing, that's important!" When I finished saying that, I felt the phone vibrate once again and I checked the message; although, I then found out this text was from Ashlyn.

_Er. Hi Ren. U probably hate me but was wondering if u'd like 2 catch up 2day? Didn't see u IN skool yesterday and not in 2day either, thinking abt ditching... so, um, bye_

I stared at this text; wondering why on earth would she want to catch up with me. She made it obvious yesterday that she hated me so why would she want to go out. Mum saw me staring at my phone and asked,

"What did Jacob say?" A smile playing at her lips.

"This text wasn't from Jake, it was from Ashlyn. She wants to catch up today and I'm really confused cos' yesterday she said she hated me," I said; puzzled.

"Ashlyn? Didn't you say that you weren't friends with her anymore?" Mum asked, herself also confused. I then felt my phone vibrate again; knowing that it was Jacob this time.

"Yeah I know," I then looked down at my phone and read his text.

_Don't I have to bring my lips to smile anyway? Hehe, I know what u mean. I'll bring my lips & a smile as well. I'll see u soon, cos' I have some pack stuff with Quil, Embry and Seth.. if u know what I mean. I'll surprise u l8r. But can't text soon, cos' wolves don't have opposable thumbs. :D Jay-Jay... altho, u probably wnt remember. :P_

Jay-Jay jolted a memory from last night in my mind. I remembered being on the dance-floor and was dance grinding on Jacob on the, 'Who let the Dogs out?' song. My eyes widened. I did that?! I then felt mum shaking me.

"Ren, Rennn? Rennie darl, you there? Hi honey, you spaced out a bit. Anything wrong?" My mum smiled at me.

"Err. No, um, Jake said he's coming later but should I stay with him or go out with Ashlyn?" I asked mum for advice.

"Well; I think that you should go out with Ashlyn. Not saying that I forbid you to go with Jake it's just that if you don't go with Ashlyn today, she might think you don't want to be her friend at all and cancel out on the niceness. Y'know what I'm saying? And also, you and Jacob have the whole of eternity to be with each other." Mum said. My eyes widened at the last part. I then shot up; ignoring the pain in my head and gave mum a big hug.

"Thank you so much mum for giving us your blessing! I love you so much mum!" I said against her blouse.

"It's no problem honey. Although, your father and I are really sorry for what happened with Jacob the other day. We'd like to apologize to him. It's just that it was a really big shock for our whole family, especially since it was Jacob!" Mum said. I nodded.

"Sure, sure; let me just text Ashlyn and Jake, 'kay?" I said, looking into mum's topaz eyes.

"No problem honey, I'm just going to be downstairs. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Mum said as she went out of my bedroom door. I got my phone and found Ashlyn's text message before and pressed, reply.

_Sure Ashie!_

_Wat time do u wanna meet at? & where? Reply asap! Good 2 be friends again. I missed u!_

_XOXO, Rennie!_

I then got Jacob's message and also replied.

_Hey Jay-Jay, I do remember... unfortunately_

_Anyway, I'm sry but we cnt b 2gether the whole day cos' i'm going out w/ Ashlyn._

_I'm so sry, but we wanna b friends again, so I think this is best. Altho, we can spend half day!_

_-Nessie_

I then got up and changed into a black D&G geometrical top, skinny jeans and nude-coloured Louboutin heels. I then put my phone into my pocket and tied my hair up into a pony-tail. I put some green eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss. I didn't put on any blush because; it made my face look funny. I then went to my dresser and looked at myself. I thought I looked pretty good; so I decided to go downstairs. I bounced down the stairs, my hangover forgotten til' I smelt some coffee on the stove and then felt like throwing up. I quickly ran to the bathroom and got to the toilet as I threw up in the toilet. I felt better as I threw up although my mouth tasted like shit. My mum quickly ran into the bathroom and started to rub my neck as I threw up again. After I finished, I flushed the toilet and quickly went to the sink and washed my mouth and said to my mum,

"Remind me to never, ever get drunk ever again," I said to her miserably, as I sat on the toilet seat; looking glum. She smiled at me,

"Sure honey; just promise us that you won't ever go to a club without our permission ever again; got it?" She said smiling down on me.

"I promise; I don't think I'll want this torture every again. And mum?" I asked.

"Yes honey, what do you want?" She asked as she looked at me with warm eyes.

"Can you please get rid of the coffee on the stove? I don't want any today; and if I smell it again, I'd probably throw up again," I said groaning. She nodded as she went off. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket once again and checked it as I saw I had one message from Ashlyn.

_Ren, meet me at the skate park at 4 sharp. See ya there_

I read and re-read the message again and again. Why the skate park. I didn't know Ashlyn could skate and I've never ever been skating before and the last time we went to the skate park was in grade 10 when I first came and saw that nerd girl Francine get punk'd. As she thought she was going to go on a date with the most popular guy in school – at the time – Dan Murphy; but she then got dumped with sewage water. When Ashlyn saw this she laughed her ass off, but I just sat there looking sorry for the poor girl; wondering what I'd do if that was me.

I decided not to text Ashlyn back as I then went to the TV room and saw Uncle Emmett switching between channels.

"Discovery Channel? Boring. **Click. **Days of our lives? Boring. **Click. **Dr Phil Show? Boring. **Click. **V? Boring. **Click. **The ShamWow guy? Boring. **Click. **Oooh! Sesame Street!" Emmett said as he got up on the couch and started to sing. "Sunny day, sweeping the, clouds away. On my way to where the air is sweet. Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street! Um.. something, something, something, something." I then burst out laughing as he turned around his eyes wide in the expression as though he'd be caught with his hand in a cookie jar. I then laughed some more. "Err. Hi Rennie, whatcha doing here?" He asked; embarrassed.

"W-watching you s-s-sing the S-Sesame S-t-treet Song!" I managed to choke out.

"No I wasn't, uhm, I have to go. Bye Ren!" He quickly sped out of the room in vampire speed and managed to press the television button before he left making him look like he was watching... Gossip Girl? Hmph, I wonder what episode this was now. I sat on the seat and decided to make myself comfortable.

**Jacob's POV **

I was running in my wolf form chasing the guys in the game of wolf tag... and I was it. Although, it was only Embry, Quil and I. It was still fun, Seth didn't come today and I knew why. And, Leah; who knew if she ever was going to phase again.

_Jake, man, you got it tough. But to answer your question about if you think about other girls after you imprinted. The answer is; no_ – **Embry**

_Yeah, you don't every think of other girls. Just the one you love and have imprinted on just like my... my... just like Claire_** – Quil. **Quil stopped running as his thoughts remained on the last thing Claire had said to him, 'Quil, I know you always look after me; but Chris is now my boyfriend and you don't have to do that anymore. You can go get a girlfriend and live your life," Claire was always kept in the dark until Quil thought it would be the right time to tell her he was a werewolf, but before he could Claire also said, 'Get away from here Quil. Chris will be here soon," and without any obligation Quil had to leave. It was a part of the imprint that made Claire his puppeteer.

_Quil, she's made a mistake just go up to her and say that you love her!_ – **Embry **

_Yeah, I mean. She has to love you back, doesn't she?_** – Me**

_Uhm, I'm not trying to get you guys angry. But maybe it's time to go to the elders with both of your problems..._** – Embry **

_NO!_** – Quil **and** I **said at the same time.

_Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion; anyway, I'm outta here_ – **Embry**

_Same. I gotta meet with__Ness _**– Me **

I then phased back into a human and put on some sweats and went back to my house to find a shirt knowing that Bella would kill me if she saw her daughter acting the way she does when she sees me shirtless. I smirked at that; knowing that it would be worth it if I did see the way she looked at me. When I got home I saw the message from Ness. I frowned, I remembered Ashlyn from the beach the other time and she was very mean to Ness and I. I didn't think she could be nice. I shrugged to myself and jogged to the Cullen mansion.

**Renesmee POV**

I heard knocks on the door and quickly opened the door and saw Jacob standing outside; awkwardly.

"Jake, you don't need to knock. You can just come in," I said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said back to me. I then saw Grandma Esme come out of the backyard.

"Jacob. How are you? I'm very sorry about everyone's behaviour the other day. Would you like something to eat?" She asked him. Jacob then grinned and said,

"Yes please!" He quickly followed Esme to the kitchen and took a seat. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a message from... Jacob?

_Nessie babe. Why aren't u in the kitchen w/ me? U don't know what we could be cooking up_

I blushed like hell as I read that message and quickly went into the kitchen before he could come up with something else. He then looked at me with that sexy smirk of his and winked at me. I felt myself shudder and tried to keep it in control as I helped Esme make him some pasta. I then felt my phone vibrate again and this time it said.

_Ur phone... vibrates in ur pocket. Do you use it often?_

I was confused for a second until I understood the innuendo. I blushed again and felt my stomach tighten as I read this over. I looked over to Jacob who was sitting in his seat looking at my ass. He then looked at me and I nodded and looked at my phone. He then understood what I meant and saw his face heat up. I grinned and looked at him whilst I texted him back as I worked on the pasta.

_I use it all the time. What abt you? I know abt that photo u have of me in ur room. Quil, told me u got it last week and it's already all crumpled_

I finished with the pasta and went back to the table and saw that Jacob had his head in his arms. I smirked and the pressed my lips to his ear,

"And by the way; I have a photo of you too," I whispered and heard him moan softly. Esme pretended that she didn't hear me and got the sauce and put it on the table as well.

"Manjia! Manjia!" Esme said and Jacob looked at her like she was crazy. I sighed and said,

"Jacob. It means, eat, eat in Italian," I sighed once more as he said,

"Ohhhh. I'll do that," he then put the sauce on the spaghetti and shoved it in his mouth. It was a real wonder watching Jacob eat. He just kept on stuffing the food in his mouth and it made him look like he wasn't even chewing or that he was chewing very, very fast. I saw Esme smile at how Jacob was eating and began to clean up the kitchen. I decided to help her and felt my phone vibrate once again in my pocket. I sighed; thinking how could Jacob text and eat at the same time. I then pulled it out and saw it was actually Ashlyn and it said.

_Did you stand me up? It's already 4:45 nd ur not here. Friends again? I think not! And don't try to text me back apologizing that u 4got! It's over Ren and I'm gonna make ur life hell. Enjoy_

The only I thought of in that moment was; shit.

**Anyway, like to give a shout out to a random reviewer and today our invisible prize goes to:**

**Classic Rose! Congrats Classic Rose! You win today's invisible prize! :D Go celebrate with your family!**

**Anyway, thanks once again.**

**-E **


	23. Pfft! Fights Galore

**Disclaimer: *hand on bible* **_I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help me God._ Which means.. _I__ don't own Twilight. :p I don't even own Alexa, Portia and Maeve; Aimee Friedman owns them. I own Ashlyn (who – I don't think – has a last name)_

**Ashlyn's POV**

I stared at my watch; it was already 4:43 and Renesmee wasn't here. I growled, should've known that little asshole would set me up. I know I was gonna dump her with sewage water but still; I thought she wanted to be friends, why didn't she show up? I texted her saying that it was the end of our friendship even though I knew our friendship ended ages ago. She was just so... so... beautiful! Urgh! And she got all the boys; even my boyfriend Nick and I don't even know what happened to Chad. She just doesn't know how it's like; being second to her, all I wanted was some attention. It wasn't like I had ADHD.

I started to walk to Alexa, Portia and Maeve; they looked at with hate in their eyes.

"Um, hey guys; I.. uh, um, Renesmee isn't here; and I don't think she's coming," I said to the trio. Portia looked at me in disgust.

"You mean, you dragged us here from Paper; with me wearing my _best _Ksubi jeans trying _not _to spill that sewage water on them _for nothing?!_" Portia spat out whilst she glared at me.

"Yeah! Why did you do that? I was having such a lovely time with Rick!" Portia's sidekick Maeve said; in her annoying-ly whiny voice.

"Guys; take a chill pill. It doesn't matter, we can always go back to Paper anytime besides, I don't think it was Lynni's fault that that _whore_ didn't come today. And Portia, I thought you said you'd warmly invite Lynni to our inner circle? She deserves it after putting up with you two. C'mon Lynni; let's go plan to ruin _Renesmee _effin' _Masen._" Alexa said to me as she smiled and shook her head at her friends, Portia and Maeve. We then went back to my house and started to plot against little-miss-perfect. Little did young Renesmee know, that her social school status was about to be ruined.

**Nessie's POV (the next day, at school)**

I sat at lunch eating my pizza as one of the _members_ from the _Bitch-O-Rama club_, Alexandria St Laurent came up to me and sat down next to me.

"Renesmee! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in awhile. How's things?" Alexandria; more commonly known as Alexa or Lex said to me. I rose an eyebrow and looked at her wondering why she was speaking to me.

"I'm fine Alexandri-"

"Please call me Alexa or Allie or Lexie or whatever. You don't have to be formal towards me," she said with a smile that looked fake.

"Okay then _Lexan-"_ Alexa grimaced at the nickname, "why are you sitting with me?" I asked as I picked off the onion in my pizza and put it on my plate. I then shoved the piece of pizza in my mouth as I stared at her.

"Don't you want to sit with me? I've never actually talked to you before Renesmee, so I decided to. So, what's your favourite colour?" Alexa asked me. I grinned and yelled out,

"Rainbow!" I remembered when I was younger and Uncle Jazz told me a story about a mental person who was asked his friend what his favourite colour was and then said, '_Ask me what my favourite colour is!" _and his friend asked him what his favourite colour was and the mental person said, RAINBOW!

"Um, okay. Err, my favourite colour is pink. Anyway, I noticed you were wearing Marc Jacobs reverse heels before. I loved the sandy-pink colour; anyway, WHY DID YOU TAKE IT OFF?! I mean those shoes are amazing and I've heard that they are expensive like... 430 bucks. And they were so cute! I mean; when I use to live in NYC, I went to Saks right? And I saw those there and I was like, Oh-Em-Gee! Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah," I started to imagine her saying as I was annoyed at her babbling. The reason why I took off those ones were because they were too... conspicuous. I mean, when they were first popular and worn by Posh and even though since then it's been awhile; I didn't like too much attention. Before I knew it, I felt something in the air change and quickly turned around just in time to see Ashlyn drop some red liquid on me. I quickly used my vampiric senses but wasn't fast enough. The liquid went down my yellow tank top and soaked my shirt. I gasped and Ashlyn laughed, so did Alexa.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at her; whilst standing up, looking intimidating. "You little fucked up asshole!" I growled. I was never usually like this but I was just sick of everyone's shit! Ashlyn, Alexa, Mum's, Dad's, the whole worlds! I got some water and tried to wash out the stain but it didn't work and it just stayed there.

"Oh, yeah, the liquid is permanent. Sorry _Ren_," Ashlyn laughed. I then heard other people's laughter directed towards me and started to stand up and say,

"you guys, don't know who you're dealing with." I then smirked and took off my tank top leaving everyone to see my full C-Cup breasts. Everyone then gasped and I heard a lot of whistling and cat calls. I then smelt the air and saw the hormones go up in the young teens. I then stood up on the table and winked at everyone and quickly went out of the room. Before I left the room I saw Alexa and Ashlyn staring at me with the jaws to the ground. I smirked at them and ran out of the building before any teaches saw me and went home.

**Jacob's POV**

When Nessie went to school, I decided to talk to her family and to try to bond with them because of how I'd be in their lives forever with Ness. When I got in the house, I saw Esme trying to fix the garden and decided to help her.

"Oh thank you Jacob, but you don't have to. I can do this by myself," she said. Her motherly attitude making me feel even more at home.

"No Esme, please, I want to help you," I said as I began to work on the tulips.

"So, how's your father Billy?" Esme asked as she plucked the weeds from the ground.

"He's good, although he's having a lot of trouble in his old age," I said as I frowned. She nodded and asked,

"how old is he now?" She asked as she put the dead weeds and flowers in an empty bucket. I frowned even more.

"He's older than Charlie. So many years difference. Um, he's 51," I said quietly as I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans. Esme smiled warmly.

"So many things happened when I was 51, you see. Back then; in around 1971, our family celebrated my 50th year of being a vampire – we actually do those things for important events like that one. Anyway, Emmett decided to play a prank on me and got one of the roses from our backyard at our home in Florida – I know you must be wondering why on earth we chose Florida since there's so much sunlight. Well, we just wanted a change; and Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie didn't want to go to school those years. Yes anyway, the roses had poison ivy on it. And poison ivy isn't lethal to vampires; they just give us purple skin. Nothing and no other plant has ever had the same effect as that one single plant. Oh yes anyway, he gave me a rose and wished me my 50th. The next day, I started to observe purple blotches on my arms and wondered what on earth was going on. I then found out about the poison ivy and almost killed Emmett right on the spot," Esme chuckled, "those were some crazy days. Hopefully you'll be involved with us in the future, Jacob. I love your company and I'm sure the others will also," Esme smiled at me. I gave her an anxious smile back and worked some more on the weeds. I then heard a car skid down the street and turn into the Cullen's mansion. I recognized it as Nessie's Evora. I then heard the door slam shut as she got out of the car.

"Freakin' asshole Ashlyn and _best-friend forever_ ugly whore-head Alexa. URGH! I hate them! I want to pound their heads into du—Oh my god. Jacob!" Her scowl turned into a full blown smile as she ran up to me. I then realised what she was wearing. Her long, tight skinny jeans showed her perfect ass off and her top half. Well, she left nothing to the imagination as she wasn't wearing a top and her perfect, perky breasts were in cased in a pink, lacy bra. And if I wasn't mistaken, it was a push up bra.

Holy— _fucking _—Shit

**Nessie's POV**

That, that, that... BITCH! Argh! My mood had escalated –_un-escalated_? – to a new low as I drove home from the shitty school. I went down my street and worked my way up our family's insanely huge driveway. I got out of my car and slammed the door. I then started to mutter,

"Freaking asshole _Ashlyn _and her best-friend forever ugly whore-head Alexa. URGH! I hate them! I want to punt their heads into du– oh my god. JAYCUB!" After I said his name, my frown turned upside down! I started to run up to him and saw him checking out my body. At first I was a little shy, but then I realised; if I showed the whole world at school, shouldn't Jacob have even more privilege than them. I then ran into his arms and he wrapped his arms around my body. The metal of my bra scraped against my back. And if I was a normal human, there would've been some blood, but being my half-human, half-vampire self; it just tickled. I then bent my arm around my back to twist my bra and Jacob's around jaw-dropped mouth; dropped even lower if that was possible.

**Jacob's POV**

If Nessie knew what she was doing to me; then she should go to jail for it. Just by twisting a piece of metal on her bra turned me on. It, it made me hot... down there. I mean, sure. Sure I've jacked off to a photo of Nessie recently but this, this picture just.. GAH! There are no words to describe it. If Nessie didn't SEE what she was doing to me, I'm sure she could smell it—oh shit, I bet Esme—oh fuck-a-doodle-doo, even worse; Bella and Edward. Nessie then turned her head up to me and whispered in my ear,

"If you didn't know Jake, Esme left.. oh and; no one is in the house," she then nibbled slightly on my ear causing myself to groan softly.

"Oh god Ness, do you have any idea what you're doing to me," I whispered in her ear and nuzzled my nose on her soft curls. I then felt her shudder a little against me.

"What about... you, and what – oh god – you're doing to me.." Ness breathed against my skin. She then brought her mouth down to my neck and started to suck against my skin. Her sharp teeth grazed against my skin as she continued to keep sucking. I moaned and moved my hips towards her; grinding slightly; like I was a few nights ago at Paper. I then couldn't help it and quickly brought her face up to mine and smashed her lips to my own. With no time at all; she opened her mouth and I quickly brought my tongue and tasted her. As always, her beautiful; strawberry and flowery taste invaded my mouth as she tried to fight for dominance. I kept standing and after awhile she let it be. Her hands felt my biceps and then made their way to my pecs and abs. She traced the bumps in my abs, making my moans become even louder. I decided to give her pleasure as I brought my hands to her bra and brought my fingers to the top; which had no casing. I wrapped my hands around them and squeezed a bit; making her moan even more.

"Oh fucking shit Jacob," her cussing made my lower-part twitch even more. I then decided to stop it before I lost it and to take her right here on the grass.

"Ness; you make me so hot. And I want to fuck you right now.. but I can't. I love you too much, to hurt you." I said as she looked at me.

"Jacob, I love you. I've told you before; but, when, when can we... move to the next step of our relationship? I, I want to be with you. I love you," she whispered. Her beautiful brown eyes looking into mine. My breath caught. I wanted to proceed as well. But.. but, what? I don't even have a valid reason.

"Uh, your dad... might not want me to take away your virgin.. status.. before marriage?" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"What the hell? Your scared that my dad might... ONLY might hurt you a little because we want to have sex before marriage? Oh my god Jacob... are you serious?!" Ness shouted at me.

"Wouldn't he be like that?" I asked not quite sure, "isn't he that.. type?"

Ness rolled her eyes. Like, she went the WHOLE way.. the whole circle roll.

"Jacob. My. Dad. Isn't. That. Old. Fashioned." Nessie said the words out as she looked directly at me.

"But Ness. I remember when Bella was human; your father didn't want to.. go further in the relationship before marriage," I said. Trying for some reason to make up any excuse even though I wanted to have sex with Ness.

"JACOB! Mum was human then. Of course they didn't have sex otherwise he'd kill her!" Nessie said to me her arms waving around everywhere. I then thought of something smart.

"But... if they DIDN'T have sex before Bella was turned; you would not be here right now; talking to little old me." I smirked at her and raised my eyebrows. I didn't know what emotions provoked me to do this but this made Nessie sad. Her face became gloomy as she said to me,

"so, so, you don't want me here?" My eyes went wide as she said this.

"No, no Nes—" but she cut me off.

"I have no idea why you are so against us being together. But, I love you. And, it seems that you don't reciprocate the same feelings as I do..." She said as tears started to form.

"Renesmee... I adore you. I am so amazing-ly smitten every time I see you. I don't know how you can't see that I lo—" she cut me off once again as she put her hands over her ears like she was trying to block out what I was saying. Her eyes blazed once again. Fury obvious in her eyes.

"How, how can you say that you adore me and you are whipped by me so much that you can't give me the only- only thing I want from you?" She choked back a sob. She broke down crying. I quickly moved up to her and held her in my arms and whispered soothing noises in her ear. She let me hold her for awhile til her sobs died down.

"Please, please leave me alone Jacob. I, I need to be by myself for awhile," my breath then caught in my throat. Was, was she going to.. leave me? No... no, please.. no, I couldn't handle it. I'd probably die. No.. oh no.

"No, no, Nessie. Please don't leave me! I won't be able to handle it if you leave me. Please, oh god.. please don't leave me..." I said as I started to cry. I hardly ever cry but when I met Ness.. oh, she changed me so much.

"Jacob I'm not going to leave you... Well, I'm not going to leave you in the way your thinking. I just want to be alone. With my family." She smiled slightly as she stroked my forehead her previous tears were only slightly visible.

"Oh, Nessie.. You are so amazing. I think I better spend some time with the old man as well. But Nessie I do, I most certainly lo—" she cut me off once again.

"Love you too Jacob," she smiled sweetly at me. "I'll see you soon... maybe in a few days. I might take a hunting trip with the family, to relieve me of my... sexual tension. Maybe you're right Jake. We should wait," after she said that. I started to frown. I then started to wish that I didn't win the argument before and that we wouldn't have to wait til marriage to have sex.

"Uh.. yeah, sure.. Ness," I said I stood up from the ground and wiped some grime off my sweats. As I turned around to leave I heard her yell,

"Hey Jacob?" I turned back around to her.

"Yes, Ness?" I smiled at the stupid rhyme. I started to walk again the way to my car as I listened to what she was going to say,

"I, I don't think you can get rid of my.. 'virgin status' cos'.. I, I don't have it... anymore," She said. I stopped in my tracks and my eyes went wide as I turned back and said,

"_What?_"

**END OF CHAPTER 23..**

**Hey, guys.. it's me E! Different from my cousin before. Yeah, sorry this took awhile. I wrote the part before, the smexy part. AND! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT LEMONS OR NOT! It's all up to you! You have to review.. and tell us if you want lemons so I can get into lemon mode and write some. :D So review and IF YOU WANT LEMONS.. in your review say: LEMONADE NOT APPLE CIDER! And if you DON'T WANT LEMONS! Say in your review: EXTRA VIRGIN OIL PLEASE! **

**So... please review, it's all up to you! *cue music* duh duh DUHH!**


	24. Unleashing the Truth

**Um, hey! Oh my god, thanks for the reviews! It made me so happy! :D **

**Like to say thanks to: **

**(once again) kmddeprez1122, Renesmee Black, Officials3xcs3xc and ClairDeLune! **

**And with great pleasure, I'll announce that **_Finally Whole_** will now officially have LEMONS! :D My cousin E! will be writing them. **

**Yeah, btw; I don't look like, smell like, (at least I don't think I do) or act like Ms. Stephenie Meyer so DON'T THINK I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**OH AND YESH! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME LIME/LEMON OR SMUT IN IT! SO IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THAT; I'M... not sorry, cos' I WARNED YOU! **

_**Previous Chapter**_

_I, I don't think you can get rid of my.. 'virgin status' cos'.. I, I don't have it... anymore," She said. I stopped in my tracks and my eyes went wide as I turned back and said,_

"_What?__"_

**Nessie's POV**

I twisted the silver ring that was on my third finger and contemplated what to say. Should I tell Jake the truth about.. about.. – Gah! I can't even say his name. I took a deep breath and answered,

"When I was 7-years-old, I turned '21' but, when I was 6, I looked like an 18-year-old anyway. That was when... _he, _came to town," I whispered softly. I've never regretted what I did with... _him_, until the moment I met Jacob. I then knew what I did was totally wrong and wished I could take it back so that Jacob would be my first time.

"He?" Jacob asked sceptically. It was as if Jacob couldn't trust me anymore and I had no idea why? I had sex with someone; so what? It's not as if I'm a slut.

"Yes _he_!" I growled unintentionally, "It's not as you've never had sex before! I mean, I bet you've been banging girls even before I was born!" After I said that last sentence, I immediately regretted saying it. Jacob's face scrunched up in pain. He then looked up at me, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Nessie... I've never _banged _anyone. I'm a virgin; there has only been two people in my life that I've ever wanted to have sex with, and it was Bella and you. I thought we'd... un wrap each other together; but I guess I was wrong. Although, it's not like, it's the end of the world, right?" Jacob asked me.

"Jacob, I've, I've had sex three times; but it's not like they meant anything. The guy just wanted to... try it out," I tried to reason with him, even though I've had sex more than three times. But as soon as I finished the last sentence his eyes blazed.

"Try it out? What the fuck?! What, so you just wanted to have sex with a man whore?!" Jacob asked me.

"Uh no Jacob, Nahuel is not a man whore he is a very well respected member of our extended famil—oops. I didn't mean to say his... gah! Never mind," I said whilst shaking my head.

"Nu-what? And what you just wanted to have sex with him cos' he's a vampire?!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob; what the fuck? It's just... sex. I-It's not like it... meant, anything.. yeah.." I lied. The se—_love-making _meant everything at the time. I mean it wasn't just sex. It was... ama—Jacob cut me off from my thoughts.

"Yeah, right. Sex means nothing," Jacob scoffed. I frowned; why was Jacob like this?

"Stop it Jacob. I'm not a slut!" I spat out, disgusted I even had to say the words!

"Could've fooled me," Jake scoffed once again as he looked at my choice of attire. Wait a sec, it wasn't MY choice of attire; freaking Ashlyn dumped the liquid on my clothes. Suddenly I was over whelmed with hate that I realised I need – and wanted – him right now. I quickly flew over to Jacob and grabbed his chin in my hand and smashed my lips to his. I've only had sex with Nahuel as he was my partner for awhile. But with Jake... well, Jacob he made me hot just by licking his lips. Jacob then flicked his tongue on the roof of my mouth and I moaned with pleasure. I wrestled him to the floor and hungrily took his shirt off.

I smiled greedily as I took in his wonderful shirtless body. Oh god kill me now, fuck, he is so... so, delicious. Jacob then looked at me and said,

"Now?" I smiled and said – well, actually moaned,

"Fuck yes, now!" As I scratched my long fingernails down his back; Jacob groaned – or moaned? – as I did this and I wrapped my long lengthy legs around his stomach. I then started to rock my hips against his and felt his... um, _unmentionables _twitch underneath me. He then grabbed me lighter and more softly and brought his hands to my breasts. I ran his fingers across my bra and I moaned/sighed in pleasure. I felt my nipples become hard in their casing. Jacob then looked at me – a look that was much softer and delicate than the previous glances – he then nodded his head towards my bra indicating that he wanted to take it off. I smiled at him – myself also feeling more love towards him not the anger I felt previously. He then also smiled at me and in one flick motion, he – expertly – un-hooked the bra. My panties started to feel a bit soaked as I thought; whoa, only sometimes I could even do it that fast. B-b-but he said that he was a... virgin?

"H-h-how?" I felt myself stuttering as I couldn't form real words as I was still overcome by the pleasure Jacob was giving me. Jacob then smiled at me again and put his second finger on my lips in a, 'Shh-ing' motion.

"The pack mind," he whispered. But before I could make any sense of that, Jacob quickly lifted the bra over my head and rubbed my sides. It felt wonderful and I automatically arched my back into his chest as my breasts rubbed against his wonderful 6- no, 8-pack. Jacob then brought his hands to my breasts and started to rub my nipples. I moaned out loud and shuddered in deep pleasure. Jacob then traced his fingers around the tip of my nipple and pinched it a little.

"Oh god, Jacob..." I moaned into his neck; I then latched my lips onto his skin at the base of his neck and started to suck. It wasn't like how I normally drank blood from animals. I was more careful with Jacob and didn't really bite down on his neck. I then slightly grazed my teeth against the skin and sucked a bit harder. Jacob then _sucked _– god, I'm using that word; a lot! – a deep breath and stifled his hands against my breasts and I continued to graze and suck at his neck. I then brought my hands to the nape of his neck and started the massage his muscles and started to soothe the knots in his neck. Jacob then sighed and rubbed my sides again and I kept on doing this. I then stopped myself from biting his neck and smashed my lips again to his. Our lips moulded with such intensity, it nearly made me fall backwards. I started rocking unintentionally on his hips as my I felt my panties wetten once again and he _hardened _even more. Jacob then brought his hands to my waist and started to undo my button and zipper.

"Stop," I said as I gently put my hand on his large shoulder. He frowned at me; his eyes still black with lust. He then shook his head.

"What? Why?" He then relaxed his pose and sat on the grass floor and crossed his legs. Jacob then handed me my lacy bra and I blushed. I took it from his hand and quickly adjusted the strap and turned it around as it once again encased my breasts.

"Um, Jake there are some things you need to know before we... go the whole way," I said whilst I looked down onto the ground and unconsciously bit my bottom lip. Jacob then cocked his head to one side and smiled a wonderfully beautiful smile and said,

"Go on..."

"Well, I-I'm sorry about how we fought before but like I said, Nahuel was my... first time. And at the time, I was only 6-years-old. Young and immature, Nahuel thought I had stopped ageing and wanted to see if he was able to fix the status that he was- is, gay." I breathed. Jacob looked at me; his eyes were huge as he sucked in a huge breath of air.

"W-w-w-what?" He asked. I continued like he didn't say anything.

"Me – always thinking that Nahuel was cute and sorta hot – decided, why not? I bet I could make Nahuel straight and make him love me and then we'd live with my family and drink animal blood for the rest of our lives. Then on my birthday, September 13th as I officially turned 6-years-old. Nahuel made love to me. Honestly, that was Nahuel's first time with a girl as he liked to have rough, manly gay sex most of the time; as he admitted to me. But..." I sucked in a deep breath. Jacob then reached his arm out to me and put it on my shoulder.

"What? It's okay; you don't have to go on..." Jacob said as he smiled softly to me. But even I could tell that his smile was strained. He didn't look too happy; honestly? He looked sick from listening to me.

"No, no, you deserve to know the truth." I shook my head slightly. Jacob then cocked his head to the other side and I smiled, "You like doing that, don't you?" I asked. Jacob look slightly confused, "Cocking your head all the time..."

"Ohhh! Haha, for a second there I didn't know what you meant about.. _'cocking'_" He smirked at me and rocked his hips. I shook my head.

"Jacob, only you... and me should be able to touch that delicious piece of anatomy that is connected to your body, so don't show the world what is yours and mine." I said slyly.

"Hmph Nessie, we were about to go at it and show the world what you have as well; before... you... stopped, me..." Jacob slowed down at the end. Damn It, I thought to myself. I nearly forgot to tell Jacob about... what happened.

"Jake.. I need to tell you," I said; whilst I looked down onto the patch of grass I was sitting on. Jacob nodded his head and smiled at me, trying to get me to continue.

"Well, after our first time, we started to spend a lot of time together. I learnt more things about him and my family accepted him in. We used have fun in the day and have mind-blowing sex at night time—" Jacob then cut me off.

"What? Mind blowing sex every night? I thought you said you've only had sex three times?" Jacob whispered. I bit my lip harder as I contemplated what to say to Jacob.

"Um, Jacob, I kinda lied to you, so you wouldn't get even angrier before..." I whispered very softly, so soft I would've thought he didn't hear what I said. Jacob then started to breathe in and out through his nose. He started to shake but the shaking died down as soon as it started.

"Oh... okay. Okay, okay. Okay, okay. OKAY! Good... I'm fine. Fine, please. Carry... on," Jacob whispered the last word.

"Well, it was during that year that Nahuel started getting better. He didn't really look at any guys – or girls for that matter – anymore. But we started to get a bit... distant. I then started to age... even more than my 18-year-old appearance and Nahuel noticed. And after he noticed he basically went into a stage of shock. I also then started getting sick as well. In the morning and after eating food were the worst of times. I loved eating chocolate and blood was getting a bit repulsing and I also confessed my love for Nahuel." I said. Jacob's eyes bugged out again.

"Y-y-you what?" Jacob asked; shocked.

"I-I confessed my love – at the time – for Nahuel." I took in a deep breath and contemplated whether or not I should continue. Jacob looked at me understandingly.

"Are you sure this isn't too hard for you. Cos' I'm sure we can have a break and you can buy me a kit-kat or something..." Jacob grinned at me. I smiled.. a little but still stood up and walked my way over to my car. "Uh Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Jacob?" I answered as I swerved around to look at him. He then grinned.

"Are you sure you don't want a T-Shirt. I mean, I'm fine with the view but all those other people at 7 Eleven? I think I'll get a teeny-weeny bit jealous..." He drawled. I blushed I quickly unlocked the house door and went inside. To my not surprise – if that even made any sense. No one was in the house and it seemed like they all went hunting... on the same day. Even G-Ma Esme who was talking to Jacob before I got to the house. I quickly took a top from my bedroom – not even bothering to look at it and put it on. I then bounded down the stairs; eager that there was a distraction to our serious conversation just before. I then quickly got some sneakers and headed out the door. Jacob ran looked and me up and down and smile.

"Do you approve?" I said seductively as I traced my lips slowly with my tongue. Jacob's eyes latched onto my lips ever movement and nodded as his tempo of breathing increased. I smirked and quickly snatched the keys out of Jacob's hand and said, "Good. Cos' I'm driving," I grinned as he rolled his eyes and smacked my bottom as I went over to the driver's seat. I then put my seat belt on and watched Jacob put his on his own. Being the teaser he is; Jacob's hand then brushed down lower on the bulge of his pants and he let out a slight breathy moan. I then felt myself let out some liquid in my panties once again and sure enough; Jacob noticed. He smirked and breathed in a huge breath. He then took the air freshener out of its packet and smirked towards me.

"Something smells _really _good. I'm sure it's this air freshener. Where'd you get it from?" Jacob said innocently. I then scowled at him and quickly moved the car into drive mode and went down the road to the nearest 7 Eleven. I got out of the car and waited for Jacob to get out as well and quickly locked it. I stuffed the keys into my pocket whilst Jacob watched me with weary eyes. I averted my eyes to the ground and then stuffed my fingers into my front pockets. I then felt two arms around my middle side and warm lips at the base of my neck, "You're not mad at me, are you?" Jacob asked as his breath tickled my ear and neck. My knees wobbled.

"N-n-no," I stuttered as I tried to stand up straight; but failed.

"That's good, cos' I don't want you to be angry with me," Jacob breathed once again and then immediately and without no warning; pressed his beautiful soft, plump lips to mine. I immediately moaned with pleasure. I opened his mouth with my tongue as I _researched _his mouth. I then found the tip of his tongue and rubbed my tongue against his and his body rumbled. I realised that that was a usual noise that he made when we made out. Jacob then fought for dominance and I let him take over me as I liked all the primal noises he made when he was the dominant one. Honestly, those noises really aroused me. Especially the noise when I wrap my legs around his prodding lower section. My jeans rubbed against the Velcro of his sweat pants and his annoying black shirt was once again in the way of his wonderful sculpted chest.

Jacob grabbed my side and banged me against my car. I wondered for a bit if the car was alright and if there was any dent marks in them but I then realised that I didn't care. Jacob was giving me too much please to care about anything else besides his whole body. Jake then slipped his fingers down lower and went inside my jeans. I thought about what happened before and wanted to tell Jake about what happened with Nahuel but I didn't care once again. His long thick fingers then slid inside of my panties and fingered a little against my core. I full blown moaned out loud so much that you could basically stick a mute in my mouth but would still hear it loud and clear anyway. I then brought Jacob's head even more roughly against my mouth and I twisted his hair in my fing—

"Ahem. PDA; especially in front of 7 Eleven's are prohibited in the needs of young children. Please go home to... relieve yourselves, otherwise; please stop or else I won't hesitate to call the cops." A familiar voice said to me and Jacob. Jacob hands immediately went out of my pants and I quickly let go of Jacob lips and my hands extracted themselves from his hair. I then turned around to see ourselves standing in front of the doctor who helped me before when I broke my arm. Dr Newton. I saw Jacob blink and adjust his T-Shirt as I did the same and flicked my hair over my shoulder. I smiled at the Dr and chucked.

"What a surprise to see you here Mike. Working at 7 Eleven and the Newton's shop as well as being a doctor. What? Not enough patients so you need more money?" Jacob snorted. I scowled at Jacob and smacked him in the chest.

"Jacob! Don't be rude. I'm sorry Doctor Newton; Jacob can be a bit... Jacob-y sometimes," I smiled a dazzling smile at him and I heard Newton intake a big breath. His heart started beating faster as well.

"Um, no problem at all, Ren-es-me. I've dealt with him in the past," I grimaced at how he said my name but was surprised that they knew each other.

"Please, call me Ness," I said as I smiled up at Jacob. "But I was wondering Doctor Newton, how do you guys know each other?"

"Ness, please call me Mike. Um... well... uh," Mike didn't know what to say. I then saw Jacob smirk and then he looked at me.

"I met him when I went out with Bella for a movie. Crosshairs; can you handle it now?" Jacob smirked. Mike looked shocked for a moment.

"Ness, you know... Bella?" He asked and I nearly snorted.

"Mhmm," I nodded, "I'm cousins with Edward Cullen," I said and Mike visibly paled.

"E-Edward Cullen. Really? Uh, I always wondered about your hair colour..." Mike said whilst his face looked sick, "Err, I have to go. Um, my wife Jess should be able to help you with whatever you buy. Uh, bye Ness... Jacob." He said as he ran towards his car. I looked at him whilst Jacob laughed.

"That tool. Still afraid." He smiled.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"That boy had a big crush on Bella back in the day. It seems that he still does," Jacob smiled, "C'mon, let's get that kit-kat and... wanna have a movie marathon?" Jacob asked. "We can watch crosshairs, and all the non-scary, fake, violent movies about vampires and werewolves,"

"Haha, sure," I said to Jacob as we went into the shop. Behind the counted was a girl- _lady _who looked around to be 25 to 30-years old. She had long brown hair and it looked like she had breast implants as they were unnaturally large. Her eyes were a dark green colour and it looked like she made her 7 Eleven outfit look slutty as she only wore that, a thin tank top and daisy duke cut off jeans. Her elbows were rested on the counter as she stared at her badly manicured nails. She then looked up at us when the bell rang and she started to smile as she saw Jacob.

"My, my, why isn't it the young Jacob Black. Over Bella yet?" She smirked as she took in Jacob and his wonderfully sculpted-by-the-gods body.

"Hello Jessica. And yes, I am over Bella. My beautiful Nessie helped me with that," Jacob said as he brought me to his side and kissed me on my lips. I saw Jessica's eyes narrow.

"Nessie? Uh, who the hell is that?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously woman, no one could be that dumb to think that any other woman besides me is Nessie if he just kissed me. Oh wait, someone could be that dumb; cos' you just showed us that it is possible," I smirked. Jacob looked at me like I grew a _second _head.

"You go girl." Jacob whispered in my ear. Jessica narrowed her eyes even more as she stared at me.

"Nessie? Young girl's name and besides; don't talk to me like that or get outta my shop. But still, interesting hair colour. I'm pretty sure I've seen it somewhere before," She said as she once again stared at her ugly badly chipped and disgusting nails.

"Yeerp. My cousin is Edward Cullen and I'm pretty sure you know him." I said. To say that Jessica was shocked; is to say the least. Her eyes pretty much fell out of their sockets. She then slowly composed herself.

"Who would've thought that Jacob Black would fall for his _enemies' _cousin. I certainly did not," she said. Jacob looked like he was sick and tired of her and he quickly slammed the popcorn, kit-kats and extra lollies/candy on the counter and said,

"Please, I want to check out," he said through his teeth. Jessica rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Whatevs. Just pay and leave, 10 dollars and 45 cents... _please_," Jessica said. Jacob then got out a 10 dollar note out of his wallet and put it on the counter. He then tried to find some change but couldn't find any. I then got out my wallet and put a one dollar note on the table and smiled at Jacob. He smiled back at me. I then touched his arm and said thru my awesome psychic speak, _your money is my money and my money is your money_. He then nodded at me. "55 cents change. Have a nice day and get outta my shop." Jessica said. I rolled my eyes and followed Jacob out of the 7 Eleven.

"Phew, I thought with all the tension that someone was gonna die in there," I joked around. Jake chuckled.

"I've never actually met Jessica before; Bella has only told me about her. Are you okay? About what Jessica and Mike said about Bella? You know that I don't love her and only love you, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I know; I only love you as well... Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He asked as he got inside the car; this time in the driver's seat and I in the passenger's seat. He them put the car into drive and went down the street.

"Lemme, tell you at... home, 'kay?" I asked. Scared that Jacob might get a big fright and crash into some other car in front of us.

"Okay babe," he said as he drove down the street. The rest of the drive was in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. My hand was on Jacob's arm and I stopped myself from showing Jacob anything I didn't want to. Finally, we got into our driveway and we headed inside our house. We placed the items on the kitchen counter as I stared at the ground and said,

"When I was 6-years-old and after I confessed my love for Nahuel; I found out from Nahuel and Carlisle that I was pregnant,"

I then heard a big thump and looked down to see that Jacob fainted.

**End of Chapter 24.**


	25. So Tres Sorry

Hey guys.

It's been a longggggggg time.

I'm sorry, this won't be re-written. It's not like I have something against re-writing stories or anything.. it's just..

I'm just not motivated to write het anymore. :(

Unless it's Ib x Garry. (because they're heckurz kyute 2gether 5ever)

I'm sorry. :((((((((((((((((((((((((((


End file.
